Fates Reactions
by X-otic
Summary: Newtons Law states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Forces always come in pairs - equal and opposite action-reaction force pairs. In order to live life, one must act to gain the desired reaction: a word, a kiss, a touch, a confession, an outburst... And sometimes fate must just let things unfold. Big Four Drabble Series/Jackunzel NEW!
1. Something Different (MA)

Title: Something Different

Rating: T

Characters: Hiccup, Jack Frost

Pairs: N/A

Summary: Sometimes fate brings the most unlikely people together.

The sound of the chain turning under his feet made him cringe. It was a high pitched scraping sound that scratched against his ear drums with every pump forward. The smell of the large city wafted against his freckled face, his jalopy of a bike barely able move forward with its duck taped ends. The air was crisp today, biting against his skin even through his green sweater. No one paid attention to the scrawny boy, pushing himself up the street at a depressing pace; though he did receive unhappy glances from patrons in ear shot of his monstrosity. His bike had seen better days. Unfortunately he didn't have the money to try to purchase a new one or even acceptable parts. Not since _that_ day. His mud brown eyes narrowed at the thought, his long fingers gripped the bars tightly.

After high school he had the chance to go to any college of his choice. Anyone would take his excellent grades and high test scores. He was the valedictorian of his class, standing tall in the academic world with few rivaling his position. His dream was to be an engineer. He could build anything from scraps, pulling together metal and wire like stringing together mathematics and blue prints. His mind was always on over drive, his brain filling in spaces that few knew existed. He thought of every angle, every chance with the tactical genius of a master chess player. It was a gift that his teachers admired and a curse his father condemned him for.

His father denied his intelligence like unwanted dog, hoping that his emasculated son would deny its existence. But he couldn't, it was a part of him. But his father would have none of that. His acceptance letters were destroyed the day he got home. Their remains burned and charred with any existence of a life outside his father's regime.

_"How could you?! This is MY life, dad! Mine! Not yours!" _

_His father loomed over him, his massive dark beard and burly stature trumped the skinny adolescent, yet the boy squared his shoulders. His eyes were glazed with unshed tears, his freckled face red with rage. _

_"No son of mine will be gallivanting with weak men for the rest of his god forsaken life! I will not allow you to drag our family's name down with you—"_

_"Do you hear yourself?! I'm going to _college _not joining the fucking circus_!" _Hiccup shut his eyes tight, his fists clenched at his sides. He never cussed. Not unless he needed to. But now…now he wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to, for once, be strong enough to fight someone…and win. He looked at his father once more, his own dark eyes reflecting back at him with just as much anger. "Most fathers would be proud of their sons. I got accepted to Yale, dad. Yale! I could've—"_

_"You could've been one of those weak boys you're always with, building robots and whatever else! You are a Haddock! You are going to stay here and work in the family business until I think you're strong to handle the world! Be a man for once, Hiccup! You are the decedent of Vikings—"_

_"No." his voice was soft, empty compared his father's boom. It stopped the elder man short. There was heavy silence that filled the room, the same silence that filled the space between father and estranged son. The same silence that had been present since his mother's death. _

_"No?" the timber was rough. Sandpaper against his skin. _

_"No." the newly graduate repeated, "No more Vikings. No more demands. I wish I was never a Haddock to begin with." With a turn of his heel, his made his way out of the den. Footfalls echoed down the hall, his newly opened eyes sent on the door._

That was the last time he saw his father.

That same day he packed up all of his belongings, taken all the money he saved up for college and moved out into the city. Never once had he looked back to the Haddock Empire. Never once did he contact anyone in his family to tell them how he was. He changed his number, got a new job at a electronics store and started saving up to pay for his admission to a university without his father's money. It was a rude awakening at first. Living in a studio apartment in a large bustling city. Paying rent and for groceries, paying bills and getting himself to work with only his jacked up bike. He blew tangled dirt colored bangs from his face as he came to a stop at a cross walk.

Leaning to the side, his sneaker resting on the ground as he waited for his signal to cross. Dull eyes scanned the busy streets, pedestrians walked to and fro like well-trained soldiers. Suits and ties fading into a sea of bodies, the newspaper colors were bleak and monotonous. A glimpse of blue made his eyes dart to across the street, opposite from his daily route. A boy leaned against a brick wall of a large skyscraper, his blue hoodie was pulled up to frame his face, hands tucked deep into his pockets. Usually Hiccup wouldn't have stopped, wouldn't have given a thought to the change of scenery in his repeated routine. But there was something about the boy that caught his eye.

Startling ice blue eyes met chocolate brown, an upturn of thin lips sent a chill down the biker's spine. He blinked and there was a high pitched scream. The boy was gone. Few people noticed the woman's distress, her face wrinkled with worry and fear. It didn't take long for Hiccup to assess the situation. The boy in the blue hoodie had taken off after what looked like a much larger man with the woman's purse under his arm. For a split moment, everything slowed down.

He watched the boy he never met chase down a thief, a blur of the pair disturbing the sea of black and white. The monotony had shifted like a pebble thrown into still water. This was not drill. This was not routine. This was not what he had planned and yet the chaos stirred something inside him.

With a loud screech of his chain pulling against the pike of his gears, he was dodging traffic. His heart was in his lungs, his eyes wide. There was no going back now. He was disturbing the sea, he was destroying the steady steam and changing the game. Adrenaline pumped into his veins with every peddled motion. No more time to wait and assess, it was time for action. His mind shoved him into scenarios, pulled facts from the image in front of him.

Fact: The thief was heading toward the junction of 28th and Glenn.

Fact: All movements are precise and chosen with knowing outcome; the thief has a destination.

Fact: Local hero was three paces behind, two people short of reaching distance.

Fact: Alley way next to the Chinese restaurant on the right led out to Glenn.

Hypothesis: If executed in under a minute, path can be blocked.

Without a second thought, the lanky boy threw his weight to the left, turning his bike abruptly before increasing speed down the dark alley. It was a straight shot onto Glenn Avenue. His eyes narrowed, jean clad hips rose off his ripped bike seat, the ends of his white button up flapped in the breeze from under the hem of his sweater. He leaned forward, forcing his momentum down what small incline of concrete there was before the alley met the sidewalk. The count down in his head was echoing in his ears, unknowingly speaking aloud until he pressed down on the handle breaks with a hard yank and grip.

Hypothesis: Proved.

The hard thud of body hitting machine, skull knocking onto concrete, metal scraping against rock was proof enough. Hiccup swore he could feel his brain raddle against the walls of his cranium. He tasted blood on his tongue and his elbows throbbed. He opened his eyes and sat up just as the thief untangled himself from the metal contraption that had ensnared him upon impact. His face was filled with surprise and slight pain, a painful scratch from the rocks bled into his goatee. A manly yelp escaped him, pale hands grabbed the perpetrator, pushing him against the wall of bank building. Hiccup watched the blue hooded figure shove the man, holing his white shirt in his hands threateningly.

"H-Hey man! I didn't know—"

"Fuck what you know." The hero smirked, ice blue eyes filled with a thrill of amusement and ego. "Hand it over, and I won't have my friend here ram that bike where you won't want it."

Hiccup's chest rose and fell with every heavy breath but he found the strength to push himself up, straighten his shoulders and glare at the captive as if he had been the boy's accomplice all along. He ignored the throbbing and the scraps, enjoying the thrill of actually being a part of something worthwhile. Not to mention, the swell of pride at being acknowledge for his feat was enough to get him to smirk at the thief as well. Not something he was used to, his smirking thing. His face held an awkward smile instead. Luckily they ignored it.

"F-Fine here!" he shoved the purse into the arms of the blue hoodie, "Just take it!"

"Good choice." Pale hands had let go of the white shirt and clutched the purse instead. The thief picked himself up and took off past him. Hiccup turned and watched as the man made a sharp turn around the corner of the next building. Alarms went off in his head, though the feeling was mixed with his own pain. Red flags seemed to be sprouting in Hiccups head but his momentary adrenaline high had him turning back to the mysterious hooded boy before him. Just as he did, the woman from before had turned the corner in soft jog, smiling in gratitude at the other boy.

"Oh my god, thank you so much! This purse cost me a fortune and I had just gone to the bank—oh I can't believe you got it back! Thank you thank you thank you." The woman wrapped the boy in a tight abrupt hug before pulling away. It was at the moment Hiccup noticed what she was wearing. While she held her black heels in her hands, she wore an expensive looking black skirt suit, expensive diamond earrings graced her lobes and her fingers were adorned with decretive jewels. She was well into her forties, yet obviously had work down to her eyes and corners of her mouth. She was either wealthy or her husband was. Those red flags were back, waving behind his eyes.

"No problem ma'am. I couldn't allow someone to just steal from an innocent woman." The boy's voice was a smooth timber, charming and paired with an innocent tilt of his head. The woman smiled and dug into her purse, pulling out a wad of cash she had obviously gotten from the bank. Manicured hands had pulled at least four hundred dollar bills from the deck of green.

"Here's for your troubles young man." She smiled.

"Oh no I couldn't!"

"Oh please you deserve it."

The boy gave a blindingly handsome smile and took the cash from her hands, "Well thank you, ma'am."

The woman hailed a taxi and after a few more thank yous and good byes, she was gone. The sea of newspaper colors, business men and woman, fell back into place. He picked up his destroyed bike and rolled it over to the hooded boy. The screeching of metal on metal had the boy turning to him with a grimace.

"You did pretty good." He said with a smirk, hands back in his pockets. He was about the same height as himself, his dark jeans and hoodie contrasted to the bright blue of his eyes. By the square of his shoulders and biceps, his seemingly lean physique was an illusion to what muscle he had underneath. That was the only way to explain the guys ability to push and lift the thief up against the wall the way he did. Hiccup smiled a bit, nervously running his hand through his messy brown locks.

"Uh thanks." He mumbled.

"See ya around, I guess." The boy said with a chuckle and turned to walk down the alley back toward where they had started. Hiccup watched him in mild fascination, his prior thoughts of getting to work on time had left him. Instead he was filled with the need to follow the boy. If not only to get his share of the money. He shook himself out of his stupor and followed the boy down the alley.

"Wait up!"

"For what?" the boy called over his shoulder, never stopping his stride.

"Well- uh- how much did you get?"

"Four hundred."

"Really?"

The boy kept walking until he got to the end of the alley. He turned to walk around the large garbage disposal, leaning behind it to reach for something. He pulled out a dark blue and white long board. Those red flags came back, alarms went off. The dullness faded and Hiccup was awakened with a burst of color. He turned and saw the goateed thief casually standing over at the opposite corner of the street, a cigarette in his mouth. Everything began to fit together all at once and he wasn't sure if he was angry or impressed.

It was a set up.

He had enabled a con.

That's why the thief was taking a deliberate route rather than just taking off. That's why the woman had just left the bank off Glenn Avenue. That's why she was targeted. That's why his long board was hidden in the very alley that connected the opposite street to the bank. It was all a ploy to get the reward from an oblivious participant in an elaborate hoax.

"You planned this." Hiccup's voice was low and had a tilt of belief in the end of his words. The boy turned and pushed back his hood. Stark white hair stuck up messily around his bright blue eyes, that signature smirk played at his pale lips. The clack of blue wheels hitting the concrete made him jump.

"You're a smart one, huh?" he said, placing his hands above his head casually. "I hate to break it to you, but the dynamic duo has now turned into the dynamic uno. You were a real team player, but I have things to do, stuff to steal, you know." With a shrug and sarcastic flat hand salute, he mounted his board.

All at once, Hiccup felt the world start to dim again. His work looming over him, his expenses piling up. He never wanted his life to be like this. He was supposed to be living on a nice campus with dormmates and study groups. He was supposed to be building things, fixing machines and sketching out blue prints. Instead he was biking to a job he hated, going home to an empty apartment and filling his time with anything possible with not a friend in sight. He wanted that rush again. He wanted color. He wanted to be free from everything that was holding him back. He clenched his fists at his sides, searching for the words inside his head. He should just walk away. He should just go to work and save money. The right thing to do would to be a good worker until he could afford to be a good student. The logical thing to do was to walk away from the con artist who tricked everyone into giving him more money than Hiccup made is his bi monthly checks.

"I want in!"

The rolling wheels came to a stop as a white sneaker hit the ground. His head turned, blue eyes met brown. The signature smirk was no longer there but instead a skeptical once over replaced it. Hiccup stepped forward, letting his useless bike back and clatter to the ground.

"What makes you think I want you in?" the boy retorted.

"I can make you twice the money you're co-conspirator is making." He said, trying to stop his voice from getting higher in his nervousness. The boy paused before kicking up the board into his waiting hand,

"I'm listening."

"I-I'm smart. I knew every move before he made them. That's how I was able to anticipate his movements." He explained, his palms sweating under the pressure and scrutiny of the white haired boys cerulean gaze. He took a breath as the boy came closer, invading his personal space to watch him closely. He looked him right in the eye, "My brain is worth twice of that guy's brawn. I can promise you better results with less risks."

The boy cocked his head to the side, "And if you don't?"

"Ill act like this never happened and go back to my life."

There was a moment of silence in the alley before a mischievous smile curled its away cross the mouth of the pale boy. He stuck out his hand toward him, making Hiccup jump at the sudden movement.

"The names Jack." He said.

"Hiccup."

He gave a light chuckle as he tucked his board under his arm, "Who did your parents lose a bet with?"

The intelligent one narrowed his eyes at the prick, "Ha ha. I didn't know you were a con artist and a comedian." The white haired boy laughed, the teenager had sounded almost innocent in his laugh. That horribly coy smirk was wiped off his face and replaced with a blindingly bright smile.

"I think this might work."

That was the day that everything changed.


	2. Competition (MA)

Title: Competition

Rating: MA

Characters: Rapunzel, Jack Frost

Pairs: Jack/Rapunzel, Merida/Hiccup

Modern AU – College

**WARNING**: Another smutty one, lots of pissed off people

Summary: Rapunzel finally got Merida to take a theater class with her this semester. She doesn't expect a handsome theater major to take interest in her.

—-

"Whas' the poeint of this ag'n?" Merida scowled watching from the theater chairs as the students yelled out 'freeze and replaced another student in the scene. It was called improv and the Scott would rather watch Hiccup brush his dog than sit through one more lame joke. It was like some sick form of torture but she couldn't back out now. Rapunzel had taken elective classes with her last year that she didn't like so it was only right that the red head would do the same this year. On the upside it was better than pottery or heaven forbid an art class. She visibly shuttered at the mere thought of having to sit through a lecture on paint. It was literally a class of watching paint dry.

"It's just a warm up, Mer!" she said, watching the stage as if they were real actors.

Her bubbly demeanor was adorable yet today was just one of those days where she felt like being a bitch of a best friend and ditching. She opted for sighing obnoxiously, thinking about the boxing class she could've taken instead of this. Jack was in that class and she was itching for a reason to hit him in the face if only to say she did. She chuckled at the thought.

"See? It's funny!" she whispered excitedly. Merida gave a halfhearted smile, not having the heart to tell the lass that her own thoughts were funnier that these bampots (1). The scene had finished not long after, Rapunzel had taken her turn in the spot light for a moment before the professor called 'end scene'.

"Before you go, I want you to partner up with someone you don't know," Professor Tooth said, giggling at everyone's mumbles and grunts of disapproval, "After you do that, come and pick up a scene from me. We'll be starting acting techniques on Wednesday so it's up to you to practice and apply the techniques on your own time. Performance day is in two weeks."

With a flick of dainty bangled wrist, the woman with rainbow hair set off the class to find a partner. Merida's face was frozen in a look of utter disbelief.

"Aye! Punzie, d's is 'ot wut aye signe'd up for!" she practically yelled. Rapunzel winced and stood up, looking about as people began to mingle and get partners.

"Oh come on, it's supposed to be fun! We get to meet new people, make new friends. We've always been partners, it'll be something new!" she said with a grin, shaking Merida slightly in her excitement. The Scot scowled.

"Aye don' waunt to mak' nuo friens'." She glowered. It wasn't long before a large boy, easily over six foot made his way up to the red head. His size betrayed the nervous look he had, messy blonde hair under a backwards baseball hat. His chest was much broader than his waist, his legs seemed almost short in comparison. His large hands fiddled with the strap of his backpack. He looked utterly shaking, though he towered over the two girls.

"Umm…would you…uh like to be my partner?" he said, his voice was soft and childlike, muscles bunched under his baseball shirt as he fidgeted.

The girls looked at each other before Merida spoke up, "yoo mean mei?"

He nodded, "I know you're on the lacrosse team and we p-practice at the same t-time so I thought we could f-figure out a schedule b-better that way. I understandifyoudontwantto—"

"She'd love to!" Rapunzel gushed, pushing Merida forward.

The boys smile was as innocent and full of unexpected delight that the Scott had no choice. He reminded her too much of Hiccup to say no. Merida held out her hand to him,

"Gimme 'ur phon. Yoo can text me af'tr practice taeday." The boy nodded and fumbled through his backpack for his cell phone as Merida watched him with a bored look. She turned over to Rapunzel, "Aye, go fin'd a par'ner. Tis gonne tae awhil'."

Rapunzel nodded and practically pranced away. If there was one thing Rapunzel excelled at, it was making friends. She had no problem attracting people to her except when they had already found their partners. She noticed that almost everyone was paired off already, talking animatedly to each other or walking out with their scripts. Her excited eyes darted around as the theater of people started to dwindle. She let out a disheartened sigh and made her way to the Professor.

"Umm, Ms. Tooth?"

The fluttering professor turned to look at her, an organized pile of scripts each color tabbed in her hands. "Yes?"

"I…don't think I have a partner." She said, her face had fallen at the thought that she might have to intrude on someone else's scene just to get the assignment. She should've been looking for a partner while Merida was talking but she was so happy that her friend was actually participating she had forgotten about her own work.

The professor thought for a moment before she laughed to herself,

"This is your first time in a theater class right?" she asked. Rapunzel nodded. She turned and looked at the large red curtain, hands on the hips of her long purple skirt. "Rider I know you're back there and I know you're late. I took roll before class today."

There was an audible 'damnit' from behind the curtain before it was pulled back, revealing a very handsome boy behind it. He wore a simple blue t-shirt that hugged his frame and some dark blue jeans. His hair was kind of long but it matched the style of his goatee. His frame was a little more muscular, slightly bigger frame, than that of Jack but close to the same height. He sauntered over to them, his grin in a playful lopsided turn as he addressed the professor.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?" he said, Rapunzel giggled.

"Nice try but it still counts as an absence." She said before thumbing through her scripts, "I found a partner for you for the next assignment. She's new to the theater so play nice."

The two students were handed their scripts before looking at each other.

"Hi I'm Rapunzel." She said sticking out her hand to him. He gave one of his killer smirks and took her hand in his, it was all very Jack like.

"Flynn."

A week passed before it all started going south. Merida rehearsed with Fishlegs (a horrible nickname she gave him) after practice. It was not every day that the girl would take time out of her work outs to do homework but she knew that while she didn't give a crap about the class Fishlegs and Rapunzel did. Sometimes they would meet in the smaller theater on campus, taking the time do go over everything and start blocking. Sometimes they'd meet Flynn and Rapunzel in the courtyard during their lunch hour and go over lines together. She actually kinda liked the guy, while he was sort of quiet and sweet he knew his sports and could swing a baseball bat like a pro. As for Flynn, she would rather not have to sit through another session of blatant flirting between the two.  
The part that bothered the red head the most was that Rapunzel had no clue. She assumed he was being nice and sang his praises and how lucky she was to have such a good partner. She even brought up the fact that she had a boyfriend and Flynn didn't even flinch, instead started to make jokes about it. It was starting to piss her off and she wasn't sure what to do with it all. She sighed and took a bite of her apple as Fishlegs read and reread the same part in hopes of getting it down. Flynn had Rapunzel a few feet from the table, going over their blocking on the grass. She was wearing a white sun dress, her white sandals were kicked off like usual; her hair was free falling down her back. Flynn took it all in and the Scott watched as he unnecessarily touched her waist or moved her by touching her back or hand.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to get her friends attention waving her hand in front of her blue eyes, "Hey, you in there?" she giggled. Merida blinked then scowled as Flynn came up behind the blonde and put an arm around her shoulders loosely.

"Admiring our great work?" he said with a cocky smile. Merida glared at him,

"Admir'n yoo touchn' was' nout yours." She gave him a sarcastic smile back, making him move his hand from her best friend. Rapunzel looked between the two before giving a large smile.

"I thought we could invite them over tonight for dinner so we can go over lines! Our performance day is already next Monday." Rapunzel put on her best puppy dog eyes, hoping that the red head would be okay with it. Merida did not like having people over except for Hiccup and Jack so this might have been outside her comfort zone.

Merida looked at the blonde, her eyes narrowing. She didn't like the idea of having Rider in her apartment. All hell was bound to break loose if Frost walked…in..and saw.. A devilish grin appeared on her lips, head tilted to the side. She tried to tell Rapunzel that the lad was flirting with her but she refused to see it being the kind one she was. She would listen Jack though. While Jack went to classes on different days and spent most of his time working, he made sure to always come over and spend time with Rapunzel right after her classes. Like today.

"Shur', why nout." She said looking at Flynn, "Dinn'r wood' be great."

Hiccup stared at the living room for a good three minutes. He was not one to care about most social gatherings. He usually kept to himself until he met Jack. But he knew his girlfriend well enough that he was more of a social butterfly then her and that was saying something. But none could deny the massive being sitting awkwardly on his girlfriend's couch, fiddling his thumbs as Rapunzel talked animatedly to him.

"So that's your theater partner?" he asked, feeling a little weird that he could now put a face to name. Even sitting down the guy looked massive, his body too wide for the small black couch.

"Aye. Don' mind hiem. He's a wee lamb," she said offhandedly, giving Hiccup a kiss on his freckled cheek, "I's the outher one I'em worrie'd ab'ot."

"Other one?" he wasn't sure how many new guys he could take without the feeling of mediocrity seeping into his gut like a weight. She walked him towards the kitchen,

"Ay, thi's is Hiccup. Hiccup, Fishlegs." She introduced in passing. Hiccup gave a wave and a forced smile while the boy smiled and stood. Color drained from the smaller boys face as he was dwarfed by the giant Merida brought home. This did not help his ego at all.

He was pulled into the kitchen and his own chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the scene before him. Rapunzel wasn't talking to Fishlegs, she was talking to another man who was currently leaning against the counter, twirling a stay piece of blonde hair between his fingers while the girl giggled,

"I like being blonde, so my character will be blonde." She said, moving around the stir fry with her utensil.

"The script obviously says brown hair."

"Jack likes my hair blonde, thank you very much." She said with a smile and a quirk of her eyebrow. Flynn put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt.

"Oh god, you cant piss off the boyfriend! Watch out, the apocalypse might start."  
"You never know, Jack has a temper." Hiccup said with a bland tone though he glared at the man. Rapunzel was like a little sister to him and his best friend was dating her. It wasn't hard to get on his bad side when someone wanted to ruin both. Rapunzel turned around with a grin,

"Hiccup!" she said and turned off the stove before running to him and giving him a hug. "Is Jack on his way?" she said excitedly.  
This was a nightmare.

To say the evening was awkward was the understatement of the year. All six of them sat around in various parts of the living room. Merida took her place on the floor at the coffee table next to Hiccup. Fishlegs sat the couch with Flynn and Rapunzel sat next to him. Jack sat in the arm chair to the left of Rapunzel. The night was filled with tension upon Jack's arrival. He had been his usually happy self, a new video game in one hand and flower he picked for Rapunzel in the other. He had walked into the kitchen where he knew Rapunzel would be only to find Flynn thumbing through the girls phone.

_"Who the fuck are you?" he said, noticing the pink case in his hands. Flynn looked up and gave a smile,  
"The name's Flynn," he said then looked the white haired male over, "And you are?"  
"The boyfriend of the girl who owns that phone." His voice had taken a dark tone as he stalked toward the unknown man.  
_  
Needless to say Rapunzel returned from the restroom just in time to explain that Flynn was trying to find out why his friend request wasn't showing up on her Facebook. Merida was itching for a good fight and at this point Hiccup wanted everyone to just leave. If his girlfriend wasn't talking sports with the hulk, Flynn and Jack were making snide remarks at each other. It didn't take long for the two of them to bump heads. Once Flynn knew that Jack, with his tattoos and white hair, was Rapunzel's infamous boyfriend the challenge was accepted.

"This is great Rapunzel!" Fishlegs gushed, shoving food into his mouth. The blonde laughed,

"Thank you! I really love to cook!" she said with a beautiful smile. Flynn hummed in delight,

"Man, a good actress and good cook?" he said, giving her a smirk, "Anybody tell you you're perfect, blondie?"

Jack's knuckles tightened around his fork, icy blue eyes glared daggers at the intruder. He had about enough of this guy. Rapunzel had told him that she had a partner in one of her assignments for her theater class. She didn't say much other than that she liked the class and got lucky to have such a nice partner. Nice was not the correct term. Flirtatious home wrecker, maybe. Obnoxious prick, probably. The asshole trying to woo his girlfriend in front of him, defiantly. He was not a possessive person, he was actually open to meeting new people and making new friends. But much like everything else so far, Rapunzel changed that. He wasnt sure if it was due to her obliviousness or his own love for her, but the idea of her spending time with Flynn made his blood boil.

Maybe if he had just been a normal guy and understood that she was taken, he wouldn't mind as much. But this guy didnt care and made sure Jack knew.

"All the time." Jack replied snidely. The awkwardness made the baseball player fidget, not sure what to say to alleviate the tension. Rapunzel smiled and let out a forced laugh. She knew Jack was angry. She rarely ever saw him truly angry so she was taken back by his attitude since he arrived. This was more than angry though, there was a clip in his tone and a look in his eye that gave off a different emotion than just pissed off.

"So Merida, how's your scene going?" Rapunzel said, hoping to change the subject. She ignored the way Flynn's knee touched hers, blaming it on the small couch. Everyone else knew better, and the Scott was waiting for him to go too far.

"Goo'd, aye guess. Praetty sure the proffes'or jus' waunted to hear mae play Laedy Macbeth with 'n ak'sent."

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that one. Fishlegs looked over at the both duo pair with excitement,

"What about your scene? I heard you practicing when Merida and I got here. It sounded good." His optimism was lost in translation, his words ricocheted in Jacks head. His back went rigid, his appetite lost.

"You were in here alone with him?" He mumbled, looking Rapunzel with a mixture of hurt and anger. She put her hand on his knee and opened her mouth to tell him that they had been running lines in the kitchen when Flynn spoke up,

"It's going great. We just worked out the kinks in the dancing scene." Flynn chuckled, looking over at Jack with a cocky smirk, "we're almost to the kissing part at the end."

The arm chair screeched against the hard wood as it was shoved backwards. Merida stood up, pulling Hiccup with her.

"Jack-"

"I think it's time for you to go." Jack bit out, piercing blue eyes on the man. Flynn stood and looked him square in the eye, brown clashing with deep blue.

"I don't think thats your call."

"Guys please," Rapunzel stood in between the two, looking up at Jack. Merida was already showing poor Fishlegs to the door. "Jack, he was just joking. We're not going to actually kiss or anything—"

"Why not? It's just acting." Flynn said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jack seethed on the inside. He was ready to to wipe that stupid look off the pricks face. Rapunzel blushed at the insinuation.

"Because she doesn't want you to kiss her, or did you not catch the hint."

"You mean in between the hours we've spent together rehearsing? Must've missed it."

"How about I remind you?" Jack moved forward, shoving the coffee table to the side.

"Jack stop it!" Rapunzel cried trying to push him back with her small hands on his chest, she looked over at Flynn, "Please Flynn, I think it's time you should go." Her voice was filled with worry and apologies she couldn't make at the moment. Flynn hasn't been expecting to be sent away, if anything he expected her to get mad at her weirdo of a boyfriend.

"Punz—"

"Do not fucking call her that!" Jack all but roared.

"Flynn just go!"

Merida was quick to show him to the door, pulling Hiccup with her. They did not want to be in the house right now. It took all of Hiccups patience not to just flip out on the asshole. Merida was holding back everything well, so he couldn't be the illogical one. But boy did he want to. The door clicked behind them, leaving the couple alone in heavy silence. Rapunzel looked up at him with her own anger stirring inside her.

"I can't believe you!" She said walking away from him, just to put distance between them. Jack glared at her,

"You can't believe me? You were in your apartment alone with another man!"

"I've been alone with him before!" Jack glared at her, his hands clenched into fists.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She let out a frustrated sigh,

"Yes, Jack. It's supposed to remind you that being alone with him here is the same as being alone with him on campus. Nothing happened!" She cried, stalking toward him, "it was you acting like a jerk all night!"

He could keep the disbelief from his eyes as he looked down at her, "Oh _I'm_ the jerk?" He ran a hand through his messy white hair, "he was the one flirting with you all night, making stupid comments and finding ways to touch you and _I'm_ the jerk?"

"It's not like that—"

"Yes it is Rapunzel. The way he looked at you, the way he never left your side. It's so fucking obvious that I don't even want to know what he does when I'm not around!" He cursed under his breath, his yell echoed off the walls of the apartment. Images of them dancing, bodies pressed against each other, thoughts of him touching her…kissing her… He wasnt sure if he wanted to beat someone or cry.

He loved that she accepted everyone with open arms, loved how trusting and compassionate she was but he hated the idea that she might invite another man into her arms.  
His out burst made her think to what Merida had told her a couple days into the project. She warned her to stop letting Flynn flirt with her. She had defended the man, thinking his gestures were simply being friendly and nice. Now…now she felt foolish. She looked at Jack who was barely holding it together, every muscle was taunt, twitching for a release of unwanted emotion. Ice blue eyes met forest green across the distance they put themselves into. The silence weighed down on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes filled with apologies. Her anger had dissipated in realizing that she should've listened to Merida and blatantly told Flynn not to be so familiar with her. But she didn't. And now Jack…Jack must hate her.

"Jack I—"

The words had fallen off her lips as she watched the pale figure move toward her. His eyes on hers, his body moving like a predator on its prey. He wasnt that angry at her was he? She took an instinctive step back as he got closer. His eyes narrowed at the movement, a swift hand catching her wrist and pulling her to him. She let out a gasp of surprise, his mouth slammed against hers in a rush of heat and anger. A bruising kiss kept her against him, one of his large hands in her messy of blonde hair, holding her captive; the other hand moved down her body before using his strength to lift her into his arms, her tanned legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. He carried her towards her bedroom, kicking open her door with a resounding slam against the wall. He kept walking until her back hit the opposite wall, his hard body pressed into hers.

She pulled her mouth away from his, her body begging for air but a deep rumble of displeasure sounded from him. "Jack, I don't understand. I thought you were—"

"Oh I'm still pissed off." He said, his hands grabbed the hem of her white dress and shoved it up, she had no time to react as he used the wall to keep her in place and pulled the garment over her head. The dress was thrown onto the ground, his large hands found the firm globes of her backside and gave an attentive squeeze.

"But I'm going to make sure after tonight you can't look at Flynn without thinking of me."

A loud rip rung in her ears, she gasped and felt herself tremble for the pure masculinity that had ripped her white lace panties from her body. He gave a throaty chuckle at her reaction before pulling her away from the wall and dropping her onto the bed. Her body bounced lightly before a larger weight crawled over her, his chest bare, his eyes boring into hers. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him, her legs spread to accommodate his position between them. The rough material against her softness made her wince a bit.

"Where did he touch you?" He leaned forward, one hand divested her of bra, her body hummed to life as he got closer though never touching her like she wanted. She blushed at his words, eyes widened,

"What? I told you we—"

His lips slammed onto hers, silencing her response. He ground himself into her heated core, the material of jeans covering the impressive bulge of pants had her aching. He pulled his mouth from hers but not fully away.

"Where?" His whispered hotly onto her plump abused lips. She whimpered and pointed to her shoulder here Flynn had put his arm around her. Jack followed her finger to the spot and kissed the skin lightly, placing small nips of his blunt teeth every once in awhile. "Where else?"

And so began the slow torturous game, erasing the small flirty touches Flynn's hands placed upon her with cool kisses and licks, sucking and nipping at tender flesh. Her body hummed for him, his mouth playing with her senses until she felt herself instinctively try to release some of the pent up pressure by bucking her hips against his. He had decorated her body with love bites and small darkening hickeys, with each of her confessions his fingers rubbed and played with her. She could barely think straight. All she knew was that he still had his dumb pants on. She whimpered as he blew cold breath onto the most womanly part of herself, talented fingers had paused.

"Did he touch you here?" He asked, she shuddered and shook her head, wild waves of gold splashed the purple sheets underneath her like a halo. "Am I the only one who touches you here?" He gave the hot lips of her core a long languid lick. She bucked her hips at the electricity that jolted through her body.

"I can't hear you."

A nip.

"Yes!" She cried, fingers trembled in the grip of the sheets. She could feel his smirk against the inside if her thigh.

"Good." Long tampered fingers found their way inside her and she threw back her head at the sensation of finally being filled though it was not as satisfying as she wanted it. She wanted him. God she wanted him and honestly she had forgotten what had gotten them here in the first place. Why he was angry and punishing her in such a way. Pulling cries and moans from her like an instrument yet never allowing her strings to release.

Jack watched her writhe for him, he had memorized her body inside and out. Her skin was glowing, her hands clutched the sheets as if to anchor herself down. He just loved to watch her knowing it was him who gave her such pleasure, it was his kisses, his mouth that made her essence drip down his fingers. He almost broke half way through his game, wanting to sink inside her but he couldn't give up his fun. Flynn was pushed far from her mind and he hoped by some miracle that the bastard had come back and could hear her moans and screams. If he was anything at all, he was thorough. Especially when it came to his games.

He felt her walls flutter around his fingers, her back arch, and he paused. She let out a cry of frustration, a strangled whimper as her release was once again taken from her. He smirked. He made quick work of his pants, unzipping them to free his raging erection. God, if he didnt have the self control of a saint when he was striving to make a point. Hard ridge flesh was positioned at her entrance, her legs still spread for him. In one quick motion, his hands gripped under her knees, he pushed himself inside her.

A cry of pleasure and surprise erupted from her; he grunted, his jaw tight. His game had been just as torturous for him as well, he was ready to spill inside her the moment he sank in her. He looked down at her, her mouth was open slightly, her cheeks rosy as well as the tips of her perfect breasts. Her eyes were a deep green with her passion.

'Mine' he thought.

She was his. Only he could make her look this way, only he could see her so enraptured, so wanton. He slid out and pushed himself back in again, his hands pushed her legs up and wide. She turned her head to the side and tried to bite back her cry of pleasure. He would have none of that.

"Look at me, Rapunzel." He breathed out. Blue met green and he began a steady hard pace, shoving himself inside her. All his anger, his jealousy, his worry and his feelings were released with every thrust. "Who's making you feel this way?" He bit out, leaning forward more so that they looked at each other, his larger body hovering over her so that her nipples grazed his chest with every jostle of her body.

"Y-You." She moaned out, his thrusts slowed, pulling almost all the way out of her than thrusting back in. She didnt know if she could take anymore. The head of him hit all the right places, euphoria seemed only a second away until he pulled out to do it all over again.

"Who?" He asked, pull and thrust.

"God, Jack!" She cried, her hands went around his neck, her blunt nails raked his back. He let out a strangled chuckle. Another slow pull and thrust. "Jack…Jack please."

He slammed his mouth onto hers at that moment. Unable to torture himself any longer, he swallowed her screams as he pumped in and out of her with fervor. Her hands gripped his hair, the pain mixed with the pleasure racked his body, making him question how much longer he could hold out. The head board of her bed slammed against the wall in time with his thrusts, her lips had moved from his only to let out the screams he had taken from her. He could feel himself tighten, that spring inside him ready to snap. He looked down at her face, her brow furrowed in ecstasy barely contained, plump pink lips parted. God he was lucky. She mumbled something in the mix of her moan, her walls fluttered around him.

"Say it-" he grunted, "again."

"I—ah!— love you Jack."

His hand slipped down between their sweat slicked bodies and he rubbed the bundle of nerves that so desperately wanted attention. Her walls gripped him hard, a scream of his name rang through his ears as she milked him own orgasm from him. The sparks of pleasure shot down to his toes, her body shuddered under him and finally let go of his shoulders and hair. He let himself fall on her softly, using her breasts as a pillow, her legs still bent around him. Her heart beat was fast. Both their breathing heavy. They stayed like that, basking in the after glow.

Finally his brain kick started again and he chuckled, "Always something to be said for make up sex." He grinned and looked up at her only to find his blonde beauty fast asleep. His pride swelled and his ego inflated. He couldn't wait to brag to Hiccup. He chuckled at her before sitting up and pulling himself out of her depths. He pulled his boxers and jeans back up and stretched for a minute.  
_  
Knock knock_

The beauty stirred. Jack kissed her forehead softly, pulling the pink sheet over her, "Dont worry I got it, it's probably Merida coming home." Rapunzel just smiled and fell back into dream land. He smiled softly at her cuteness and moved around the bed toward the door.

_Knock kno-_

"Alright, I heard you." Jack said pulling open the door. To his surprise, before him was not the red head but instead the brown eyed, goateed theater partner. The male smirked, his white hair stuck out in every which way, his bare chest gleaming with sweat; red welts from blunt nails bright on his pale skin.

"S-Sorry I just came by to apologize to Rapunzel." Flynn said, trying to look away but his face heated the obvious sign of what had went on since he had left. He wasnt sure if he was red from embarrassment or anger.

"She's asleep right now, but Ill let her know you stopped by." Jack leaned against the door way, his cocky grin in place. "Oh, by the way, she doesn't need acting skills with me."

The door closed, leaving a flustered Flynn behind.

Needless to say their scene was a mess of blushes and embarrassment that next week.


	3. Valentines Day (T)

He hated this time of the year.

Absolutely despised it.

Everything was pink and red. It was literally December one month ago but as soon as Christmas Day came to an end, the day of love pounced for the kill. It was everywhere. Pink curtains and cut outs, flowers in every window, large balloons about jewelry blow out sales and chocolate prices sky rocketed. Not that he particularly liked chocolate but the concept was the same. Either way someone looked at it, Valentines Day was a capitalism at its finest, supported by the young and stupid.

No matter his relationship status, he told every girl right out that he did not do Valentines Day. No matter how they pleaded or cried or begged, hell he had one girlfriend threaten to withhold sex from him, the answer was always no. He couldn't make himself do it. The practice was ridiculous and shallow. Why was there one day out the year it was mandatory to show someone you care? Isn't that supposed to be what the rest of the fucking year was for?

"Whats got you in mood?" the thick Russian accent cut through his inner rant, forcing him to look up from his work. North looked down at him with big jolly eyes, running his hand through his beard.

The man was the owner of the tattoo shop Jack worked at. The shop itself was not very big but big enough to fit four chairs and equipment along with a back area for two body tables. The Guardian was known all over the country for their exceptional work. It took a lot of work to get hired here, a lot of hours slaving over sketch books and needles, gaining enough clients and references to actually get a chair of his own. The place was decorated with reds and golds, the walls were down with beautiful art work along with pictures of them standing with celebrities who had come to them for their ink.

Besides him there was North, Aster and Sandy. There was a woman here they called Tooth before him, but she had opened her own hair salon across town.

"Nothing." He replied, shading red into his new tattoo sketch for his sample book. North raised at eyebrow at him.

"Does not seem like nothing." He stated, large arms crossed over his chest. He looked like an ex-biker with his white beard and sleeves. All he needed was a pair of sun glasses and a Harley. Jack almost chuckled at the image that popped into his head.

"He's just being a winger cause its Valentines day, aye mate?" The burly Australian chuckled, the sound of buzzing pausing for a moment before continuing its work. The young man under the needle squirmed a bit in discomfort before sucking it up.

Valentines Day was the Fools Parade for tattoo shops. That's when young couples came in to get each others names permanently on their bodies or other stupid matching symbols that they'd regret in the next year or so. Jack refused most requests unless it was a big project like a spouses face or an actual tattoo that didn't bleed pink and red heart confetti.

"You are taking girl out, yes?" A wangle of thick eyebrows only received an icy glare from the young white haired man.

"Hardly."

"Oh? The shelia not doin' it for you?" Aster commented, switching out the ink in his gun.

"Elsa is a cool girl but Valentines Day is a waste of money and time. If shes expecting something, shes gonna be fucking disappointed."

A small chuckle was heard from the back of the shop. Jack gave a look over his shoulder at the amused blonde unpacking new supplies. Sandy was the quiet one out of them all. He was a small man, blonde and fair skinned with hazel eyes. He didn't have tattoos like the rest of them but instead was their piercing expert. Small gold studs decorated the arch of light eyebrows, more found be found along the middle of his tongue as well as in various other places. He dressed in white for the up coming holiday, button up rolled up at the sleeves with a loose fitting pink tie with a single heart at the bottom. Jack scowled.

"Ah, something bad happen yes?" North said, leaning against the work table Jack sat at. "In past?"

"No!" Jack snapped, pencil erasing the curve of thigh on his new pin up girl.

North let out a hardy laugh just as the door opened with the tinkling of the entrance bell. All eyes looked as a petite blonde walked in, her pink sun dress gleamed under the studio lights, her white sweater was a sharp contrast to the waves of gold that fell down her back. A heart necklace hung between her breasts, her skin glowed as bright as her pink glossed smile. The entire shop filled with the heady scent of fresh baked cookies.

"Hi, guys!" A cheerful voice had everyone smiling at the girl.

Jack smiled himself, looking over their cute neighbor. She was only a year younger than him and ran her mother bakery across the street. Her name was Rapunzel. She was the chops sweet heart, always bringing in goodies and cakes for them to try. On cold days she would bring over hot cocoa, on hot days she would bring fresh squeezed lemonade. None of the guys knew that he remembered Rapunzel from high school. She didn't seem to recognize him. Not that he would expect her to. They were both freshman and back then he had shaggy brown hair and was quite a bit smaller.

High school was not one of his shining moments. He was a nerd but not by choice. He wasn't exceptionally smart, but his best friend Hiccup was. They were the two shortest, skinniest boys in their grade. Nothing screamed victim like looking weaker than a majority of the population. Rapunzel was in the same grade as him, despite being younger. She had always been pretty even when they were kids. Her hair was always long and decorated with flowers or a bow. She always wore dresses and skirts, never heels but thin flats or sandals. She never wore dark colors or had a bad thing said about her. She didn't have to try hard to be liked, she just was.

Jack on the other hand was not a fan of high school

"I brought some Valentines Day sugar cookies." She said placing the large basket on the counter for them. North was the first to dive in, taking a cookie and rubbing his large belly like Santa Clause. Jack stood up and walked over to the girl, who beamed at North and Sandy's praise.

"Do you have an outfit for every holiday, blondie?" he asked with a playful smirk. The girl smiled and gave a twirl.

"Yes I do," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you being a Valentines Day Grinch, Jack?"

"You wouldn't believe it, shelia, the sook is brooding in the corner since he came in." The Aussie chimed in from his chair.

"Was not." Jack huffed.

Rapunzel giggled and opened her cloth purse, the material seemed to be sewn together sink scarves. She pulled out four envelopes with a grin. "Here, this will make you feel better." She said and held out a small red envelope with his name written in beautiful penmanship.

Jack stared at the offering, knowing what it was. Everything inside him recoiled.

_"Jack, you cant hold on to it forever." Hiccup whispered to his friend, "Just give it to her." _

_He ran a nervous hand through his messy brown hair, only to have it fall back over his blue eyes. He passed a glance at the pretty blonde who sat diagonally from his desk. Her hair was in two braids that rested on her shoulders, a daisy behind her ear. She wore a pretty pink sweater and white flowy skirt that ended just above her knees. Her bright green eyes watched the teacher as he lectured, but Jack was not so focused. _

_He had decided that he was going to ask her out. Today was Valentines Day and it was best time to finally talk to her outside of the classroom without being awkward. He took a breath and looked over at Hiccup,_

_"I'll just—Ill just wait till after class. Then Ill give it to her." He whispered back. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to take notes._

_When the bell for lunch finally rang, everyone had backed up and headed out of the classroom. Jack nervously watched Rapunzel as she talked animatedly with her red headed friend Merida. Both girls were on the track team and inseparable. He just had to wait for the scott to got to her locker. The brown haired outcast took a deep breath and walked toward Rapunzel as she spun the combination of her locker. _

_"Hey, Rapunzel?"_

_The blonde looked at him, both were the same height. He felt butterflies flutter by just looking at those big green eyes, her pixie nose sprinkled with adorable freckles. She smiled at him,_

_"Hi Jack," she replied, opening her locker a bit wider so she could see him better, "whats up?"_

_ Jack felt the nervous lump form in his throat, his palms got a bit sweaty. He mentally cursed himself for being such a dork in front of the prettiest girl at school. He gave a nervous smile and opened his bag. It only took a moment for him to hold out the single pink and white carnation taped messily to a red envelope. Green eyes widened before an excited giggle escaped her full pink lips._

_"Is this for me?" she asked, her entire demeanor sparkled with delight._

_Jack grinned, "Happy Valentines Day." He said. _

_She took the flower and card and gave him a big smile, "This is so sweet, thank you so much Jack!"_

_He blushed from her praise and rubbed the back of his head, "Do you have a Valentine yet?"_

_Rapunzel looked in her locker and his eyes followed. The metal compartment was full off cards just like his along with candies and such. He felt his heart drop. She shrugged and gave him a smile, holding his card close._

_"I don't know yet." She said, "Merida says I have to go through all of them before I make a choice. I think she just wants my chocolate." She giggled. Jacks heart felt a but lighter, light enough to allow him to laugh with her._

_The bell for class rang and they both jumped. _

_"Just read the card, okay?" he said softly, giving her the best smile he could muster without looking like a total dweeb. _

_She gave a nod, "Okay. Happy Valentines Day Jack." She said, closing her locker. She kissed him on the cheek before walking to her class._

_He placed a hand on his face, a goofy lopsided grin broke open his lips. She kissed him. _

_He couldn't stop talking about her to Hiccup and he was practically vibrating in his chair to get to the end of school. She wanted to know what she thought of his card. He had to know. When the final bell rang he made his way towards Rapunzel's locker, looking for the blonde with a grin. But she wasn't there. His brown furrowed a bit. That was odd. She was usually at her locker right after her last class, at least talking to Merida or something. Not that he watched her. _

_His eyes scanned the swarm of students, all arms filled with flowers, candies, balloons and cards. He stood by her locker, watching as people began to filter out to the bus stops and parking lot. Not single glimpse of the girl. He sighed, a hand clapped on his shoulder,_

_"Come on, she got your card so she had to have read it." Hiccup said with a crooked smile, his glasses slightly askew, "You'll see her tomorrow."_

_Jack nodded and tried not to feel down. He would see her tomorrow after all. They walked out of the school, talking about some stupid prank a guy had pulled in their science class. Jack laughed, holding out his hand before it smacked into someone. A girly voice gave an exasperated 'ugh!'_

_"Watch it!"_

_Jack flinched, "Oops sorry I—"_

_Blue eyes fell on the white and pink carnation in the girls hand. His stomach dropped, his heart beat a bit faster. Eyes widened in a mix of hurt and confusion._

_"Where…where did you get that?" he asked softly. Astrid looked at the flower in her hand and shrugged._

_"It was on the ground over by the bus stop when I found it. Finders keepers and all that." She said and turned back to her conversation. Jack looked at the ground, his head trying to wrap around what had happened. Rapunzel had seemed so genuinely receptive of his valentine. She had even kissed his cheek. He didn't understand and it felt like his heart was being stomped on. _

_"Jack, she might have dropped it. Maybe she had too much to carry and it was an accident." Hiccup tried to alleviate the pain but the dull thrum of disappointment and hurt still made his hands shake. _

_"Yeah…maybe.." His reply was as pitiful as he felt. They both walked down the stairs towards the sidewalk in silence, neither ready to bring up the issue at hand. It wasn't until Hiccup had stopped in mid step, his eyes else where that the silence had ended._

_"Hiccup?" Jack called, noticing he had been walking by himself. Hiccup quickly turned and pushed the brown haired boy towards the opposite direction,_

_"Come on Jack, don't—"_

_"Don't what? What is it?"_

_"Jack stop, you don't want to—"_

_But it was too late. Jack had turned around, his eyes falling on the girls of his dreams as the sophomore football player Flynn leaned down and kissed her cheek. In her hands she held a dozen roses and a white stuffed animal, her radiant smile aimed at the boy she picked. _

_Jack didn't know what was worse, knowing she had discarded his valentine all together or seeing her with another boy, baring the gifts the lowly freshman couldn't afford. He felt tears sting his eyes and his heart plummet. _

_He hated Valentines Day._

"I don't want it."

Rapunzel's smile faltered and dropped, her bubbly demeanor had shifted. He ignored the way her eyes held a hurt and sadness to them, ignored how everyone now looked at him with disbelief.

"Aye, Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aster began. Jack put his hands in his dark jeans pockets, turning his back to the blonde and the rest of them.

"Leave it alone, kangaroo." He said coldly, he moved the black curtain aside and walked into the back room. He felt those grass green eyes follow him.

The rest of the say had been filled with tension. North shook his head at him every time he had the chance, Sandy gave small disappointed smiles and Aster refused to even be around him. Rapunzel, much like high school, was the only one on the block who regarded them with unsuspicious kindness. Most thought them to be bikers and trouble makers, especially with some of the clients they got. But Rapunzel would waltz in the place with the worst of them, baring smiles and pastries for everyone to try. She didn't charge anyone a thing, only said she had fresh pastries everyday at her place across the street.

Jack lifted his eyes from the heart and arrow he was doing, the girl under his hands had been fine with being shirtless in front of him for the tramp stamp. But his gaze fell out the window to the small bakery, watching as the blonde chef cleaned off a patio table. Her happy mood was replaced with a disenchanted appearance, her smile was replaced with a small frown. Her green eyes were sad. He felt guilt bloom in his chest but decided to simply look away.

She didn't feel guilty back then and he sure as hell wasn't going to feel guilty now. At least he hadn't tricked her into thinking that he cared. Because he didn't. She was just some silly girl who was too naïve, too dizzy for her own good.

The day went by with only mild disturbances from his current fling. She had blown up his phone about taking her out and how if he wasn't going to plenty others would. So some sick reason, all he could think about was Rapunzel. Even reading her text messages made him think of how Rapunzel had broken his heart that day, how she still represented everything he couldn't have. A girl like that didn't like men like him. He was tattooed, dyed and studded. All he knew were greys and dark blues. He had no business trying to get her attention. It was like the moon trying to woo the sun. At one point, he was just going to get burned.

When his shift came to an end, he looked out the window at the empty pastry shop. He could see the blonde beauty sweeping inside, the golden lights only served to make her glow. He wondered why she was there instead of being out to dinner or a movie with some guy. It wasn't like she was lacking in the date department. He felt a pang of jealousy at the idea of another man taking her out, kissing her, holding her.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he mumbled before stalking out of the shop, leaving his jacket and keys behind. All the patrons watched him with knowing looks as he made his way into the pastry shop. The small of warm bread and chocolate assaulted his senses but didn't slow him down.

Rapunzel looked up in surprise, about to tell the customer they were closed when she noticed who it was. She held the broom tighter, her hurt feelings sprung to the surface with a single distasteful look.

"We're closed."

"Why did you do it?" he demanded, all his anger, all his hurt and longing shown in his blue irises, his body tense with everything he was feeling at that moment.

Rapunzel blinked at him in confusion before putting a hand on her hip, mirroring his glare, "Do what? Try to be nice to you? Is that a crime now?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "You know what Im talking about, Rapunzel." He said sternly, taking a step toward her, "God, do you just like stringing guys along because you can? Because you're pretty and popular you think you can just get whatever you want?"

Rapunzel's mouth fell open, making an good impression of a fish out of water for a moment before she threw her hands up in the air, "What are you talking about?! I never did any of that! Is this all because of my card?"

He chuckled darkly, "Doesn't feel nice does it, princess? Being ignored and looked over when you show you care."

Rapunzel stared at the man before her, eyes wide. She felt the sting of tears, the sensation of it seared over her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was being so mean. She knew that he had changed. Back in high school he was the sweetest guy, he was always goofing around and making people laugh. When they were kids, he shuddered over his words and had the most amazing smiles. Then it had all changed. After Valentines Day, he didn't talk to her anymore. She thought he had gotten a girlfriend and was doing the normal single minded high school boy thing. She was disappointed, especially after reading his card, but she at least thought they could be friends. But everything changed. He had mixed into a different crowd, got in trouble a lot. By the time they were seniors his legacy as the school bad boy was the only thing she heard of him.

It wasn't until two years after graduation that she moved back into town and took over her mothers bakery that she saw him again. He looked so different. He was tall and filled out, his hair was a startling white that gave his eyes an ethereal blue glow. He had lots multiple tattoos across his arms and chest, his tongue and eyebrow was pierced. He looked the part but when she came in to say hello to her new neighbors at the shop, it was like he was the old Jack again. He looked happy and smiled, while he had a new cocky smirk she hadn't seen before as well as a confident swagger, it only made him more endearing to her.

But now…now she could see she was wrong. He was just the person she thought he had turned into.

"No it doesn't." she said, her words angry and sad at the same time, "Are you happy now? Just go away, Jack. Whatever game you're playing, you won okay?" she said.

God that guilt was back. His heart betrayed him by clenching tightly in his chest at the sight of her misty eyes. He turned to leave, to walk out the door and never look back. But his feet stopped.

"Can you just tell me why you did it." He said softly, his voice was stern but lacked the angry passion he had before. "Why you took my flower and card, kiss my cheek and then just threw them away."

There was a long silence in the small bakery. His heart beat fast in his chest, his anticipation was almost childlike if he hadn't been steeling himself for the worst. He was a dork back then. He was skinny and weak and no girls liked him. He had thought she was different. He heard her foot steps retreat and he closed his eyes tight, trying to fight back the pain, they way his heart felt like it had sunk into the depths of his stomach. He felt sick but he knew it wasn't curable. He reached forward to open the door when a soft voice stopped him.

"I wish you were my Valentine, though I may not be yours. And I may, in my ignorance, be speaking to closed doors. I have no inkling of your heart, no hint what you might say; But when I think of you the sun, will just not go away."

His eyes widened, he turned and watched her. Small hands held a worn white card with small simple pink and red roses on the front. The red envelope had water marks and small scuffs from time, it was held with such a soft care of her fingers as if it were an irreplaceable treasure. She looked up and met his eyes, saying the last line without looking down:

"There is in you a loveliness, that makes my darkness shine. And so I'll wait, if wait I must, to be your Valentine."

"You had it all along." He said softly, the look of wonder and shock never left his face. She gave a small smile, a blush rose to her cheeks despite her being on the verge of tears.

"I read it that day. It was my favorite." She said, her fingers traced the words with her fingers, the blue ink of his messy writing was faded and worn, "I went to your locker and waited for you after my last class but you weren't there. I thought you had stopped waiting."

Jack looked at her with the eyes of that young boy he had lost years ago. The kid who had believed that there was the perfect girl out there for him. Back when he believed she had to be it. But that boy was gone. He was no longer that little boy who fidgeted under pressure or stumbled over his words when talking to her. He would never be the teenager who nervously waited for the courage to act.

He had grown up.

He took to long strides, his large hands found their way to each side of her face before pressing his lips to hers with such passion and longing he felt like his heart would burst from the sensation. She closed her eyes and allowed him to taste her, opening herself up to him, leaning into his touch. His fingers found their way to her hair and her body was pressed against his as if he feared she would disappear. He poured everything into the kiss, neither cared for air, only breathing in the other as if they they had been breathless until the other had existed.

He finally pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. He had to lean down to do so but his hands never left the golden silk of her hair. Her own hand was placed over his heart to steady her arched body, her other hand holding the six year old Valentines Day card to her chest.

He looked into her green eyes, "I've always waited for you." He whispered.

She smiled, "Will you be my Valentine?" she whispered back.

Another passionate kiss was her long awaited answer.


	4. Vanilla (T)

She smelled like vanilla.

A sweet scent that made his body take a sigh of relief when she was close. He imagined it was what home smelled like. When she was near him, her warmed honey scent calmed the raging storm inside him, a magic that no other possessed. The weight on his shoulders lifted, his body felt light and for once he felt hope rise in his heart.

He turned and took a glance at the girl next to him, her long golden hair fell in waves down her back, endless green eyes trained on her notebook. Her cheeks were high, her lips curved into a natural pout. Her eyelashes were endlessly long, her neck a graceful pathway of sun kissed skin.

It wasn't until she had put down her pink gel pen and looked up at the teacher, he realized he had been staring. He averted his blue eyes quickly, hoping to whatever God was listening that she hadn't noticed. A blush burned his pale cheeks and he sunk deeper in his chair. With his chin down he noticed his notebook was barren of any actual information but instead filled with small doodles of pointless thoughts. The stark difference between the smooth curve of pink, girly swishes of ink and his sloppy dark blue chicken scratch made him lean forward so she wouldn't see.

If she did look at him today.

The bell rang and the sound of chairs being pushed back, backpacks being filled, chattering friends echoed in the small classroom. He gave a sigh through his nose before standing, pulling a blue knit beanie from his sweatshirt pocket. With a forearm over his desk, he shoved everything into his open backpack, his eyes rose for a moment to glance at the blonde. She put everything away with a delicate hand, her purple shoulder bag was decorated with small flower pins and charms. He looked down at his own bag and his frown deepened. A deflated black Jansport with more safety pinned holes then zippers.

He turned to leave, disgusted with his own comparisons, when someone called his name. It was a tinkling sound, a voice that he didn't think could form his name of all names on her tongue. He turned and looked down at the girl of his daydreams, her smile directed at him. His heart skipped and a small smile quirked its way to his thin lips.

"You dropped this." she said and held out his blue pen to him. He felt his face drop but placed a polite smile on. His disappointment didn't have to be evident.

"Oh. Thanks." he said and took it from her. She wasn't phased by his ripped jeans or faded grey shirt. She didn't care about his shoes or his white hair. She steer away from him and his reputation. She looked at him in the eyes and for the first time he felt seen.

"I thought you might need it." she giggled, walking towards the door with him. He made sure to hold it open for her. He turned to leave, his shoulders slumped a it at his own misfortune.

"Wait! Here." she unzipped a small pocket filled with colorful gel pens, a rainbow in her purse, and fished out a midnight blue one. "You can have one of mine, you know, just in case."

His heart beat fast and he felt like a fucking idiot. It was a pen! But for someone reason it was as if he was a knight and she was the princess who had given him her favor. He took it from her hands and gave a rare smile, as slight as it was.

"Okay but I cant promise to actually use it." Lie.

She giggled, "You better, Jack, or Ill be heart broken. That pen was chosen especially in your color."

"Fine. I'll use it only when you're in class." he replied, his head tilted with a playful smirk and hands in his sweatshirt pocket. She gave a sassy smile back and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Ill hold you to that. Does that mean you'll actually show up to—"

"Punzie!" a feminine voice called from down the hall. The two teenagers looked over the girls shoulder to see Elsa and Flynn making their way over to them. Jack kept him face schooled as much as possible though he was not happy that they had interrupted his first real conversation with Rapunzel since he had transferred last year.

Rapunzel was the school sweetheart. She was popular and loved, she was smart and kind. It was only natural that the popular kids had sank their proverbial claws into her. Elsa smiled at the two of them, her cheer uniform swooshing with every step. Flynn flanked her, his handsome looks and smooth talk got him good enough grades to still be on the football team. Their eyes sized him up instantly and he felt a smart ass remark form on the tip of his tongue.

"Punzie, we were waiting for you. We're going off campus for lunch." Elsa said, placing an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Sorry to interupt,—…ummm…"

"Don't hurt yourself, I'm leaving anyway." Jack sneered, turning a heel and stalking down the hall.

"God, rude much?"

Her words destroyed the feeling of contentment that had once been, shattering the semblance of hope for something with Rapunzel. He wasn't asking for much. He wasn't even asking to begin with. He just wanted to be something other than 'that kid I have in four classes'. He shut his eyes tight before he fell into the temptation and looked behind him. He only caught the faint gold of her hair and flutter of her floral dress before the sea of hungry students swallowed them.

The week went by and he had gone to every class, armed with his new midnight blue gel pen. He was going to give up, he was going to cut his losses and leave whatever he felt on Monday behind him. But every time vanilla filled his senses, he was a slave to the way her smile curved upwards, to how she twirled a golden lock around her small finger. She sat by him in the classes they had together, greetings had turned into conversations. Passing goodbyes turned into walks to her locker. Their friendship was a single brick missing in a large wall, just big enough to slip words between. He was breaking social norms but breaking things is what he was good at.

"It's not going to work." The meek voice of his friend burst through he daydream, reminding him that he was waiting for Hiccup to go to lunch. He had been watching a certain blonde as she talked animatedly with another cheerleader Anna. Her hand gestures matched her facial expressions, both full of unhindered emotion. He tore himself away just as she looked down the hall in his direction.

"Huh?"

Hiccup gave him an annoyed look. His best friend had been mooning over the blonde for awhile but this was the first time he seemed to be enamored to the point where it was unhealthy to hope that much. They began the trek to the lunch room.

"This thing you have with Rapunzel. It's not going to work. If you haven't noticed were not even on the same spectrum as her. Not even the same ball park. I'm talking two different playing fields miles away from each other."

Jack frowned at his best friends logic. He wasn't wrong. Jack was the troublemaker of the school. Already alienated by being a foster kid in a small town, he had taken up the nasty habit of skipping class, getting into fights and causing trouble for fun. Not to mention his looks were a bit odd. Hiccup was his first and only friend, a small lanky boy with shaggy brown hair and freckles. He was too smart for most social circles, too antisocial to care, and his fake foot didn't help his status either. People had stopped messing with him with Jack around. He had to admit that Hiccup was right about Rapunzel but hated it also.

"Don't you think I know that, Hic?" He sighed, sitting down at their usual table. "But she's different, she's…Rapunzel."

"The same Rapunzel who was crowned homecoming queen, the dance you got suspended from. The same Rapunzel who sits at the popular table, laughing it up with the people who bully us—"

"You."

"Irrelevant. I just…don't want to see you hurt when it call comes crashing down."

There was a moment of silence before Jack laughed and took the apple from Hiccups packed lunch, "Awww you do care."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Just like Jack to run from anything too serious. Both ate their packed lunches, talking about classes and new video games coming out. Either one noticed the set of football players making their way to the table. A large hand slammed down on the table, shaking the metal and wood. Hiccup paled, his green eyes snapped to the imposing figures. Jack glared at them, his ire rising.

"So a little birdie told me you got the hots for Rapunzel?"

The leader of the group was none other than Dagur. His too square of jaw and hooked nose left something to be desired but his brutal competitive side made him the all star of the team. The other two were just for show. Jack smirked,

"Hearing voices? You should get that checked out." He took a bite of his sandwich, turning away from the brute as if he meant nothing. Hiccup looked down at his food, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"You think you're funny don't you, asshole?"

"Not as funny as your face, but I try."

Dagur snatched the front of the boy's blue hoodie, forcing him to his feet. The football player was only an inch and a half taller than his white haired victim, a little broader, but that didn't phase the troublemaker. Dark sinister brown bore into icy blue.

"Stay the fuck away from her, Frost." He hissed, "Last warning."

He shoved the boy away. Jack rocked on his heels but kept his shoulders square, jaw set in anger. He watched as the three of them as they walked back towards the popular table. He could see Rapunzel smiling at something Elsa had said, not a care in the world. He was ready to sit back down when he had heard Dagur run is mouth again.

"That little fucker better stay away from my bitch."

His rage was back with vengeance. He turned towards the retreating football neanderthals, Hiccup grabbed on to his sleeve, "Jack don't—"

"I didn't know you liked girls, Dagur." He smirked, there was something dark in his humor. A promise of a fight in his eyes. Adrenaline had already started to pump into his limbs in anticipation.

Dagur turned around quickly, his face almost red with his anger. "You little shit!" He charged at the underclassman, Jack moved away from the table just has the larger boy tackled him to the ground. Bodies hit the ground, grunts seemed to draw a crowd as people came to cheer.

Their enthusiasm was lost on Jack, his focus on the fight. A fist hit him square in the face, once, twice, before he threw back his head and headbutt his assaulter square in the nose. Before he had time to recover, Jack had used his time window to send an elbow into his face, rocking his body just enough to use the momentum. Unlike Dagur who relied on brute strength to incapacitate his weaker victims, Jack was used to fighting bigger guys. He had fought for Hiccup since he got here, taking down guys who thought weaker meant an open target. He hated those people. He refused to be weak again and he would never let any one hurt the people he cared about, physically or emotionally. And he defiantly wouldn't let Dagur get away with calling Rapunzel a bitch.

With a swift movement, Dagur was under him. Her name rang in his head and all this disappointment came rushing back. He was a nobody, an outcast. Some foster kid not worth the time. He hated school, mostly because he couldn't feel more alone than in these crowded halls. He was a jerk, he was sarcastic and selfish. He wasnt good enough for her.

He never realized that with every self loathing thought he had brought back his arm and landed another blow to the face underneath him. He didn't realize that the fight was over, he didn't see the red that stained his cut and bruised knuckles, he didn't hear his name over his grunts. His eyes were unfocused, his knuckled white as he kept the boy down with a fist gripped in the front of the blood stained shirt.

"Jack!"

Not good enough.

"Jack!"

Never good enough.

"Jack, stop it!" Small hands grabbed his pulled back arm. Without thinking, Jack turned and threw out his arm to dislodge whoever had him. It wasn't until she had fallen to the ground with a hard thump that his eyes met scared green ones.

His eyes widened, fists loosened. She sat only a foot away from him on the cold ground. Her brightness was dimmed by the fear in her eyes, her beauty had turned into tragedy as her pink lips trembled. His world came crashing down at that moment.

He did that. He made her look like that. He had pushed her down, his fallen angel. The smell of vanilla was lost in the scent of copper that filled hide nose. There was no remedy for loneliness now, there was no comfort of hope. Any chance he had was gone.

Strong hands grabbed his arms, he didnt fight it.

He was tired of fighting.

He was tired of breaking things.

Jack sat outside the principals office, his forearms rested on his knees, head down. He ignored the look and whispers of passing teachers. He paid no mind to anyone who offered him bandages or ice. His lip was split, his eye was starting to sting as the broken blood vessels started to take on color. It was sure to be a mix angry blues and reds tomorrow. He was too busy looking at his hands. A calloused hand was like an art piece as blood went finger painting across a pale canvas. His knuckles were split and bruised so he wasnt sure where his blood started and Dagurs began. It was a sick master piece of his rage.

"Can I see it?"

He looked up and couldn't keep the shock off his face. Winter blue met summer green and everything seemed to fall away. Rapunzel gave him a smile and sat down in the chair next to him. She placed a small first aid kit in her lap then took his hand in hers. She was already prepared with a warm wet towel, wiping the blood clean from his skin. Her fingers were soft under his palm, her eyes watched her work.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked brokenly.

"I went to the nurses office to see how you were and she told me you refused help. So I grabbed what I could and came here." She answered. "Your pride, Jack Frost, should be national monument."

"You know what I meant."

There was silence. It was the most deafening sound he had ever heard. She placed the towel on an empty chair. She traded it for a cotton ball and antiseptic.

"Hiccup told me why you got into the fight." She said quietly. He winced and pulled air between his teeth as she cleaned the open wounds. The blonde lifted his hand to her lips and gently blew on the cuts, soothing the sting. He almost turned away to hide the blush on his pale cheeks.

"That doesn't excuse—"

"It was an accident."

"The fight was deliberate! I wanted to—"

"You were just defending—"

"Stop making excuses for me, Rapunzel!" He yelled, yanking away his hand. "This is what I do! I get in fights, I hit people, I break things! Stop trying to see the best in me because you're only going to be disappointed. You're only going to hate me and I won't break you too."

There was that silence again.

"Are you done?" Her voice was soft and melodious. He turned to her with shock written on his face. She took his hand once more and began to wrap the bandage around his knuckles with gentle fingers, soft skin running over ripped flesh like silk. He was at a loss for words. She looked up at him, his bandaged hand in hers still. She looked at his eyes and he felt seen again. He felt naked and exposed, open for the taking. The ball was in her court and she could break him just as easily as he could break her.

"I don't care about any of that, Jack. You're not a bad person because you make some dumb choices." She giggled, "You're actually the most genuine person that I know. You're not going to break me but it will make me sad if we stop being friends."

All at once that wall had crumbled. There was no barrier, no line, it was just the two of them. Her words made all the pain, all the heartache, all the loneliness disappear. She didn't care about how broken he was or what he looked like. She looked at him and everything was okay. She made him want to be someone deserving of her friendship, of her. A bright smile, full of white as snow teeth, graced his lips. His blue eyes brighter than clearest of waters.

"We can't have that now can we, princess."

Rapunzel laughed, two fools smiling at each other outside the principals office; the smell of vanilla filled the space and Jack knew he was home.


	5. Tutor (K)

"Wrong 'their'."

"Damn it."

"And you must include the source every time."

"Why? If I had a source at the beginning of the paragraph wouldn't it stand to reason that its the same source for that paragraph."

The blonde gave the boy a look, her expression clearly stated that his logic was flawed.

"It doesn't work that way. Go through it again."

His head made contact with the table in a dramatic flare, a resounding thud echoed in the library. Several patrons turned to look over at them, their annoyance plain on their faces. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at his antics. She honestly didn't ask for anything that wasn't mandatory. She ignored his sigh of defeat and turned the lap top back around to face him.

When she agreed to tutor the friend-of-a-friend, she didnt expect him to be such a baby. Honestly she expected a lot of hassle and stubborn indignation. What else does one expect when their asked to tutor Jack 'Frost' Overland? He was the captain of the lacrosse team and a grade A pain in every professors ass. His reputation proceeded him, every academic prayed their classes would be Overland free. But he was a student and with his acceptance to the university came the flirting, the sarcastic comments, the obviously fake attendance excuses and overall cocky attitude.

Now don't get her wrong, he was smart when he tried. It was the getting him to actually try that was the issue. He was all about the parties and local pubs, sports games and pool halls. All play and no work. She found out that he had barely skated by at his high school with passing marks, but his SATs scores were exceptionally high. The school had forever regretted over looking his high school transcript.

It was her good friend Aster who approached her about him. They were both on the lacrosse team and Jack was one of their best players. The coach was threatening to cut him if he didnt get his grades up, if that happened his scholarship to the university would be null and void. Rapunzel had half heartedly agreed. She had him in a couple classes over the years and so far was not impressed. But Aster threw in some tickets to Disneyland and she felt a little better.

"This is stupid."

Rapunzel looked up from her romance novel at the boy. He had his head leaning against one hand while editing and scrolled with the other. He looked positively bored. She smirked, tucking her golden hair behind her ear,

"It's worth 50 points." She said, turning a page, "Suck it up."

"Why do we have to learn this stuff again?"

"Because they're making sure you get cultured."

"Because they're stupid."

"Spell 'they're'."

Jack blinked his big blue eyes at her before giving a cocky smile, "T-h-e-i-r."

"Wrong."

"Damn it!"

"Now shut up and do your work." She said with a giggle despite her best effort to keep a straight face. She felt a small tug on her hair and glanced up once more. Jack was giving her one of his lady-killer looks, his finger idly playing with a piece of blonde locks. His lips were quirked into his signature smirk, white hair messily sticking this way and that. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks, her heart beat quicken.

"And if I don't?" His voice was a husky whisper.

Rapunzel felt the tips of her ears burn. She hated when he did this. The blonde looked at him with big innocent green eyes, she licked her lips and leaned forward a bit. The spark in his own eyes was evident. She reached out her hand towards him and he leaned forward in return.

Smack

Her palm connected with his forehead.

"You'll fail and I don't go to Disneyland." She replied, tugging her hair out of his hand, "Now stop fooling around." She leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and picked up her book again.

Jack mumbled to himself about teasing tutors but continued retyping his paper.

He didnt know that her heart still beat fast, the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering relentlessly as she tried to focus on the printed words before her. She had been tutoring Jack for almost two months now and the more time she spent with him, the more she seemed to be attracted to him despite her best efforts.

She didnt know why. Her logical sense had left her and was replaced with the nervous feeling of love and lust for the boy. She knew he was out of her league, most of the sorority girls threw themselves at him, begged him to come to parties with them, and he happily obliged. But she didnt have feelings for Overland 'the womanizer', she grew to know Jack. The same Jack who made best friends out of the most honorable boys she knew. Hiccup and Aster werent just friends with anyone. Acquaintances, yes, but the three of them went everywhere together.

The Jack she saw after classes, in the library and in their dorms was sweet and funny. He never let her pay for any food even though it wasnt like he was rich. He always found a way to make her laugh and have fun on the worst of days. When she had gotten sick, he brought over Disney movies and chicken soup, making her promise not to tell a soul he was watching Disney movies. He was a smart ass and a flirt but underneath all that he was a good guy.

"Jack!"

Both tutor and pupil looked up at the same time, eyes darting over to the colorfully dressed girl coming towards them. Her long blue and green skirt, a slit up the side for a more flowie look. Many bangles adorned her small wrists, tinkling as she walked over. The gold and multi-colored metal only matched her small blue and green shirt that bared her flat stomach. She was gorgeous, even with her streaked brown hair.

"Hey, Toothiana." He said as she neared the table. Rapunzel was great full he didnt yell back.

The girl grinned and hugged him, "I missed you at the party last night, where did you go?"

Jack returned the rather awkward hug to the girls breasts since he had been seated. The boy didnt seem to mind and just looked up at her with that signature Jack smirk. His teeth were a beautiful pearly white and it seemed the studying orthodontist loved to just coo over them.

"I had to study for a midterm with General Rapunzel over here." He said. Both of them looked at her, a heated blush rose to her cheeks. Her romance novel had been long forgotten.

"Well, general, may I steal him tonight for a well deserved break?" She giggled, running a hand threw his white locks. He seemed to just soak it all up, grinning with an arm around her waist.

Rapunzel tried to ignore the pit in her stomach, ignore the feeling that made her want to pull Jack out of her hands. She looked at Jack, her eyebrow raised slightly. Deserved? He deserved academic probation not a frat party. Blue eyes met her and it was hard to keep the annoyed look off her face. His grin faltered a bit. Not many saw her in a real negative mood, usually they were faked between the two in order to dish back his sarcastic quips. But the look she had was one hundred percent real.

She picked up her bag, tucking her paperback into the large pocket.

"Do what you want." She mumbled, her voice had a hard edge yet lacked the proper bite to it, "it's your grade."

Jacks smile fell, brow furrowed as he watched his tutor walk towards the door.

"So Ill see you tonight?"

The sugary flirtatious voice was the last the blonde heard before she walked out, trying to ignore the way her heart squeezed in her chest.

Rapunzel never asked if he had actually went to that party two days ago. Instead she spent her time with Merida, taking time to paint and get ahead on some reading. She tried to ignore the need to know, the desire to ask the lacrosse captain if he had gone to the party or hooked up with anyone. Not that she cared, mind you. It wasnt like they were dating. She was just curious. Instead, she opted to avoiding him. It worked until he realized she had been avoiding him. That's when it became a problem.

She soon become the most envied girl in the class while simultaneously earning the ire of her professors. She had three classes with the jock in which he took the time to not only try to get her attention with notes, paper balls and breathy whispers. She couldn't help but try and hide her smiles when shed watch other girls try to get his attention yet he only had eyes for her. In a non-emotional way of speaking, of course. She managed to dodge him until after her World Culture class.

"Rapunzel!"

She kept walking.

"Punzie!"

Not going to turn around.

"Punz!"

No matter how cute it was.

"Woman!"

Finally she couldn't help but send a glare over her shoulder as she stopped in the out door hallway. Other students walked past, ignoring the couple as Jack jogged over to her. His backpack was in disarray, his hair messy yet he looked completely ravishing with his simple light blue t-shirt and dark jeans. She put a hand on her waist, other thank held onto her bag.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Rapunzel blinked, brow furrowed a bit, "For what?"

His shoulders slumped, a look of pure agony etched on his pale face, "you're going to make me say it huh?"

She smirked, crossing her arms over her floral dress, just under her breasts. She ignored the way his eyes looked down momentarily,

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry for ditching our tutoring session to go that party." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looking anywhere but at her. She got the idea that he didn't apologize for much nor very often. "It wasnt that great anyway."

She smiled, that pit in her stomach felt lighter.

"So you didn't get yourself in trouble then?" She asked, continued walking to the library but stayed at a steady pace by his side.

"Trouble? Me?" He said innocently before placing an arm around her shoulders, "Nah, you weren't there to show off to."

She rolled her eyes at his blatant flirting. She knew not to take his words serious but instead with a grain of salt. That didnt stop the butterflies in her stomach from fluttering like someone had tapped on the glass of their hold.

"Yeah right. I'm sure there were plenty of girls to show off to."

"But none of them were you, Punz." He smiled down at her.

Rapunzels heart raced, her cheeks heated up and she couldn't help but get lost in the sea of blue that were his eyes. They had stopped walking, his face so close to hers, she could smell the fresh cool scent of his cologne. Everything seemed real in that moment. She wanted to believe him this time. Just once.

"Oh look there's Jack! Jack!"

Their moment was broken, the air around them had vanished. He had once again been spotted by more fan girls. He wasn't hard to miss with his white hair and lacrosse stick attached to his backpack but god if she didn't want to just scream sometimes.

She watched as two girls walked up to them. Both were obviously sisters yet the strikingly different hair colors threw her off for a moment. They mirror each other mannerisms despite the contrast of their features, both smiled at Jack in a way that brought the pit in her stomach back. He smirked back and gave a wave, his arm leaving her shoulders.

"Hey Elsa, Anna, what's up?"

Both girls beamed.

"Nothing really, we were wondering if you wanted to come out for drinks tonight? Just a couple of the us hanging out at the Tower." Anna said excitedly.

Rapunzel resisted the urge to walk away from it all. It was so much easier to just walk away and pretend not to notice. She looked away, knowing that she was not participating in the conversation yet still had to wait in order to get through the days tutoring session. What she didnt expect was to feel a hand rest on her shoulder,

"Sorry girls I can't. I promised my tutor I would slack off." He said and winked, "next time though."

A smile broke across the blondes pink lips.

"Oh, Jack, come on." Elsa flipped a piece of her platinum blonde hair from her blue eyes, "You? Studying on a Friday night?"

"Hey, gotta make sure I can play this season." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, probably getting frisky with your tutor! She the cute nerd type?" Anna laughed.

Jack and Rapunzel froze awkwardly. Obviously they didnt realize that she was the tutor he was speaking of. She rarely ever saw Jack embarrassed and to see him scratch the back of his head nervously, a light almost unrecognizable blush on his cheeks, was a bit surprising.

"Me and her? No way! We just hang out to get my grades up." He countered, his voice mumbled.

No one noticed that green eyes looking away, small shoulders tense and hands tremble a bit around the strap of her bag. She looked at the two girls who laughed along with him, that pit in her stomach was a gaping hole her heart fell into. Logically she should've just played it off and cut her losses, but liking Jack Frost was never logical.

"You can go if you want, Jack." She said with a fake small smile on her lips, "I have homework tonight anyway."

Blue eye widened a bit, taking in the way her body tensed and how his blonde companion had created a distance between them. The other girls were oblivious to the tension, the canyon the two created between them, as they cheered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to—"

"It's fine, Jack." She said, "Just go. Have fun. I don't mind."

Jacks brow furrowed, a hand reached out for his tutor, "Rapunzel, are you—"

"I said I don't care, Jack, just go, okay?" She gave a broken smile and turned a heel, making her way towards the parking lot instead of the library.

She didnt look back. She was tired of looking back and hoping for something to change. She was so tired of being reminded that wanting something so out of reach was just a game of chance, and more time than not, she would lose.

A week had gone by without seeing Jack. She sat far away from him and picked new people to talk to in her classes with him. She didnt go to his game or show up at study hall. She had resigned as his tutor, telling Aster that her own grades were slipping and she needed a break. She even recommended a smart girl named Mary-Katharine for him instead. While Aster was disappointed, he gave her the Disneyland tickets for her trouble and made her promise to show up to the party he was throwing at his teammates frat house.

She honestly never planned to show up. She even tried to bribe Hiccup with a new video game to convince him to stay in with her. But he nor Merida were having any of that. They questioned her on why she didnt want to go, since she always went to team things in order to support her friends. Rapunzel blames it on not feeling well and needing to finish up homework. They werent buying it.

She found herself dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans with an off the shoulder pink and gold silk top. Her hair was loose and fell down to her waist in golden waves. She only had a little make up and was ready to leave as soon as she walked in.

Her eyes had pin pointed Frost, both sides flanked by unknown females while he played beer pong against Aster.

"So…" Hiccup began, handing her a cup of what smelled like rum and coke, "you gonna tell me what happened?"

She took a long sip, looking away from Jack in favor of putting her back to him.

"Nothing happened. My—"

"Your grades haven't shifted since you were in middle school. I know you have all As still. So what's the catch?"

She sighed, letting her finger slide over the white rim of her red solo cup, "I just couldn't take it anymore you know? Too much pressure and time and effort, I just….wanted a break from it all."

Hiccup took a drink of his beer, "Aster says he's been moping ever since."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "oh yeah I can tell." She replied sarcastically, pointing a thumb over her shoulder to the whopping victory call of a certain white haired boy.

"Have you talked to him?"  
Another drink.

"Nope." She replied.

"You're going to have to at one point."

Rapunzel shook her head, "I'm not his mother nor his tutor anymore so I'd rather not." That horrible sensation of sadness ebbed into her words, her gaze was filled with a sense of defeat and longing that it made Hiccup give a sigh.

"Alright alright I won't make you. Now hurry up and finish that. You know Merida won't let you go the rest of the night without at least two more drinks."

Rapunzel laughed and drank the rest with a face, handing back the cup to Hiccup.

"In that case less rum and more coke."

An hour into the party, Rapunzel had both successfully avoided Jack and got tipsy. She had always beens a light weight so once she could start feeling a light headed, she decided she had enough. Not unlike Jack, Rapunzel was also one for attracting attention. More than once Aster had to play defense as a guy had approached her and began to get a bit touchy or weird. She always had that 'save me' face that had at least one friend jump into action. But she actually liked this Flynn guy.

He was an engineering major, a member of the basketball team as well. He was sweet and charming, he had a sideways smirk that reminded her of something.

"Want another drink?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

"No problem, blondie, I'm going to get another beer. Be right back." He gave a small wink that made her giggle before disappearing into the crowd.

She looked around for a minute before noticing she was standing next to two double doors that led to the patio. She stepped outside with a hum of delight, the crips night hair hitting her skin. She left the door open in case Flynn returned, looking out not the night.

"Nice huh?"

Her smile fell.

"Yeah, don't worry I was just leaving." She replied turning around to head back to the door. A large hand reached for her, gently taking her wrist to stop her. Se looked down at the offending appendage before looking to meet icy blue eyes.

The look in his handsome features were soft, his eyes pleaded with her in a way that made her heart begin to race. She hated that he could do this to her.

"Why are you avoiding me again, Punz?" He asked His face looked so much more vulnerable then shes ever seen him. But the liquor in her system burned her blood stream with liquid courage,

"What do you care? You only spend time with me to get your grades up. Well your grades are up so Im no longer needed." she tried to yank her hand from his grip, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Is that what this is about? What I said to Elsa?" He pulled her toward him.

"Jack, I dont want to talk about it—"

"I was only trying to make it less—"

"Let me go, I dont—"

"I didnt want you to freak—"

"Jack, that not whats it about!" she finally yelled, using her free hand to shove his shoulder. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears yet her hurt and anger shone through them, "Its never been about tutoring!"

Jack was taken back but her tone. She had never yelled at him before, raised her voice when he chose to be really annoying, but never yelled. She looked to angry and it was all directed at him. He felt like the scum of the earth, his heart beat in his ears and he let her hand go.

"I tried to ignore you, I tried to put distance between us. Ive tried to find reason in why you make me feel like this!" she cried, "But I cant because you are the most illogical, meritless thing that has ever happened to me!"

If it was possible, he felt he could hear his heart breaking in his chest.

"Rapunzel, what did I do—"

"Nothing, Jack, nothing. You see thats the real screwed up part of me. You didnt have to do anything!"

"So…its just me…"

"Its always been you! Every time you flirt with girls in front of me, every time you went to parties, every time you acted like I meant something, it has always been you! Because for some stupid reason, I started to believe you."

There was a silence that took over the patio, the bumping music inside was the only audible pulse outside of their own ears.

"I cant be your tutor anymore, Jack. I cant be your anything." she said, holding herself.

Jack looked at her, his eyes were glossy with emotion he locked away under the cool facade. He stepped toward her, arms out,

"Im sorry, Rapunzel. Whatever I did, I take it back. I can be better, just dont…"

"You cant take it back, Jack! I started falling in love with you! You cant take that back!"

She had no idea what hit her.

All of the sudden she was high on her new found voice, speaking the words shed always been afraid of then she was surrounded by the cool fresh scent of mint and waterfalls. She only had time to gasp before his lips found hers.

She wasnt prepared for the taste of him, never prepared for him to invade her senses and pull her desire back from the graveyard she buried it in weeks ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arm steeled around her waist, the other clutched the back of her head in a mess of gold. Lips moved with each other, tongues delved and tasted, hearts beat together and bodies warmed. He tugged her full bottom lip between his teeth, letting her shiver in delight before tasting her again.

Finally they pulled back for air, her eyes opened and looked at him half mass. Jack smirked at his prize, her hair messy, her eyes glazed over with lust and her pink lips swollen from his attention.

"Why did you—?"

"Because, Punzie, Ive been wanting to do that for months." he said softly. "Its always been you , Rapunzel. After being with you, all i could talk about was you. Id be at parties and bar talking about my sexy tutor and how she bites her bottom lip when shes thinking and how she twirls her blonde hair around her finger when she comes to a sex scene in her books."

Rapunzel blushed and tried to move away,

"And how she runs away every time things get hard." he said, his teasing voice was gone as he held her in place against him. It was her turn to look away with guilt. He turned her head to look at him.

"My sexy tutor who I started to fall in love with everyday."

Rapunzel couldnt help the grin that came upon her lips, the way she laughed with joy and pulled him into beautiful laughter as well. He leaned down to capture her lips again when the patio door opened, giggling and music poured into their moment.

"Jack there you are!" One of the sorority girls cooed.

Rapunzel was about to move out of his arms, about to walk away and ignore the jealousy in her stomach like before. But something held her in place. She wasnt sure if it was the revelation that her love felt the same way or the rum that still was in her system but she looked over her shoulder, never moving from Jacks arms. Her green eyes narrowed, lips pursed cutely. She leaned up on her tip toes and kept her arms around his neck.

"Back off, he's mine." she said, her voice was direct yet held that same innocent sound to it that the girls paused in mild shock.

Jack ducked his head down into her neck as he laughed.


	6. My Muse (MA)

Jackunzel Week Day 3: First Date

Title: My Muse (Part 1)

Rating: MA

**WARNING: The smut is back…**

Characters: Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, others

Pairings: Jackunze, mentioned Mericup

Modern/College AU

(Prompt by daydreamerssmile)

—

"Are you sure you want to do this again?"

The meek voice of his friend was a mix of nervousness and humor, though he was sure that it was more of a personal joke than anything. The fact that he was doing this again was not exactly something that a normal person would do. Only Hiccup didn't know that back story to his actions, only watching from the side lines was the least informative view point. No one really knew how strained his relationship was with Rapunzel right now. A couple weeks ago they were great. More than great, they were fantastic. Everything was going so well and they had a year of absolute bliss. That was her step mother came to visit the campus.

It was hell warmed over for Rapunzel. Everything she worked so hard at was under scrutiny by that bitch of a woman and she took pleasure in picking it all apart piece by piece. When he first saw her, he didn't expect her to be so…evil looking. In all honesty she looked like a witch straight out of the house made of candy in the woods. Her hair was pitch black with curly ends, her eyes big and cheek bones high. Her body was thin for her age but she seemed so fake. He was prepared to ask Rapunzel if she had any work done or was it just his imagination. He decided she was on edge enough without him helping.

_"God, this campus has gone down-hill since I went here." Gothel lifted her upper lip in disgust. Rapunzel walked a step behind her, looking down at the ground. Her entire day had started like this. The moment she left her dorm room with her step mother, she not only called Merida a dike to her face but commented about the 'extra weight' Rapunzel had gained and how she shouldn't wear such short dresses. _

_The blonde had walked back in, much to Merida's dismay, and changed out of her pretty pink dress and into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. It took everything in the red head not to just lay it out for the evil woman but she knew that despite the issues at hand, Rapunzel tried to get along with her step mother as well as possible. As impossible as that had seemed. _

_Rapunzel's father had remarried after her mother's death and met Gothel, a beauty product sales woman at an upper class shop. While everyone else had known she was a gold digger and pined after the married man for years, he took the companionship where he could and married her after a couple years. She had been Rapunzel's tormentor, constantly belittling her when her father wasn't around under the pretenses of motherly love and honesty. She forgot that Rapunzel was sixteen when her mother died so she remembered what a real mother was like but too nice to call the hag on her antics._

_"So where are we going, dear?" the woman asked, dressed in her most expensive white pant suit with gold and white heels, her large sunglasses rested atop her curly hair. _

_"To the school's art gallery." Rapunzel beamed, "They hang up all my art in there. The professor really likes my work."_

_"That's nice, dear." The response was expected yet still faltered the college girl's smile. _

_When they made it to the large art gallery, Rapunzel was quick to point out her beautiful work of both landscapes and portraits, her sketches and paintings that were showcased due to their incredible talent. The elder woman looked positively bored with it all. Rapunzel kept high hopes though, trying to find the one that would pull the compliment from her step mothers lips she so wanted. By the end of the tour, not single one had gotten more than a nod. _

_When they walked out, Jack had been sitting with Hiccup on the grass just a few feet away. Both set of eyes zeroed in on the two and both stood to introduce themselves. They had gotten the warning text from Merida about the woman but paid no mind. Merida came off harsh to people so it might have been an exaggeration. That was until they got close enough to hear the conversation between the two._

_"Rapunzel you can honestly think you can make a career out of art." Her voice held a hint of disgust once more. Something that was not new to the step daughter. _

_"Well, I plan to go to a graduate program in L.A. with Pixar and—"_

_"Dear, the mumbling is not attractive." The woman said, looking down her nose at the girl, "Art is not an occupation, it is a dull pass time. Sweetie, you are no Picasso so how about you look into nursing or cosmetology? Now that's something isn't it?" _

_Hiccup cleared his throat. _

_Both parties turned and looked at the duo. The boy tried hard to keep the utter look of distain off their faces. Hiccup was able to try and keep a neutral face, but Jack wasn't exactly known for his subtly. The utter hatred for the woman was deep in his blue eyes, his arms cross over his chest in a defiant manner. Both Jack and hiccup had grown into men, their lanky bodies filled out well. Lean muscle, mass and masculine angles could be found now. _

_Rapunzel gave a halfhearted smile, "Gothel, this is my friend Hiccup and my boyfriend Jack."_

_Gothel looked them over with scrutiny and obviously did not like what she saw. She gave a fake smile, _

_"So nice to meet Rapunzel's little friends." She said, "Now, don't you have to finish showing me your school?" _

_Rapunzel nodded and gave the guys a good bye wave before allowing her step mother to pull her along._

When Jack saw her that night, she was not herself. She was quiet and withdrawn, purposely wearing jeans and a sweatshirt rather than her usual attire. She didn't eat much and excused herself back to bed early. Merida had explained how awful the woman had been to Rapunzel, purposely making her feel bad about herself. From then on, it all made sense. Rapunzel seemed to be okay a few days later but still wore clothes that covered herself up. She hadn't really drawn or painted anything and when she did have something, one of them usually found it in the trash somewhere. Her hair was pulled back in a braid instead of out, her shoes stayed on. Whatever the woman had told her had really affected her, though she tried to hide it.

The worst of it all, besides her lack of enthusiasm to paint, was she had not had sex with Jack in over two weeks. The male knew that some girls could go a long time without sex and he understood that. But two weeks? They went from having sex at least every other day to nothing. No fooling around, no foreplay, no oral. Just kisses and as soon as he went to remove the barrier between them, she clammed up and said she didn't feel like it. He knew his girlfriend, damn it. He knew that when he nibbled on her ear or ran his fingers over her scalp and through her hair, she would instantly be ready for him. She was sensitive and responsive, he loved that about her. So when she would shudder against him then pull away, leaving him hard and wanting he just wanted to punch something or cry.

So here he was. Attempting to fix his girlfriend's self-image problems the only way he knew how. Make a totally ass of himself one more time.

"Before you did this because you needed the money, now it's just for kicks." Hiccup said, running a hand over his face as they walked to the art room.

"Not for kicks, Hiccup. It's to help Rapunzel."

"I don't know about you but I know that if this were Merida and I, she would be pissed at the idea that other men and women seeing my…everything."

Jack rolled his eyes, "It's not totally naked." He replied, "I do have a white scarf."

Hiccup gave him a look, "That probably see-through."

Jack sighed in defeat. He hated when Hiccup was right. "Just…be supportive okay?" he said as they approached the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So what time do you come in?"

"In forty five minutes."

"Good." Jack said, pushing open one of the heavy doors, "Wish me luck."

"I hope you pop a boner."

"I hate you."

Jack walked in an all eyes were on him. He immediately focused on the only girl that mattered. Today her hair was up in a bun, pulled out of her face. She wore a long skirt ankle length skirt with an off the shoulder baggy sweater, pretty much hiding her beautiful body from view save her tanned right shoulder. Her lush green eyes widened in the audience, her sketch book already flipped open and ready. She couldn't seem to pick her jaw up off the floor. He smirked and gave her a wink.

"Let's all welcome back Mr. Frost to our stage." The professor cooed. The artists all clapped fondly. "Now everyone, today is all about charcoal. So please take out your materials while I set up your muse."

Everyone moved at once, taking out their large sketch pads and placing them on their easels, charcoal boxes opened and ready. Girls were already whispering about their luck to have Jack to draw again, while the men seemed less than motivated save a few. Rapunzel on the other hand was still in complete shock.

They had met on campus during an art show. She was there to showcase while he was there to be a complete pest. He was opening to not only single handedly ruin the showcase but pick up a few girls while he was at it. The last thing he expected was to meet Rapunzel. They instantly felt the sparks when they spoke to each other. It was a game of cat and mouse, and while he chased, she avoided. Throughout the night he was too busy trying to get the beautiful blondes attention, he had forgotten why he came to the damn thing in the first place. When he had asked for her number, she willingly gave it to him but would not tell him her name. He checked all the paintings but they only had a small 'R' in a flower as her insignia.

After weeks of more cat and mouse, she agreed on a date. But being the starving college student that he was, he needed money for the date that he didn't quite have. So he signed up to be a nude model for advanced art class. It was sixty bucks plus she told him she was a freshman so there was no way she would be in an upperclassman lecture.

He had been wrong.

They decided that since she had pretty much seen the goods and reached second base, that the art class was officially their first date.

And there he was again. Sitting as naked as the day he was born, muscled arms over his head provocatively, his perfect torso a mix of stretched and tight abdominals while a thin white scarf lay over one thigh that rested on the lower part of the stool, covered his manhood and wrapped around his other thigh that was stretched down. He looked like a Greek god with his alabaster skin and icy blue eyes, his white hair shone in the studio lights.

"Okay everyone get to work. Remember, outline so that you can go back and detail, do not wait too long to do his arms because he will get tired and shift a bit." She said watching as everyone began their projects. The professor stopped at Rapunzel's back, watching the girl stare the model with a scarlet blush on her face rather than drawing.

"Is there going to be a problem, Ms. Corona?" the professor said. Some girls snickered.

"N-No, ma'am."

"Then get to work."

Rapunzel began her sketch, black charcoal slid over blank canvas softly. She focused on the contours of his body though she knew them well. While the position the professor had put him in was rather advanced, she did not know that the blonde had the advantage. She knew every dip and curve of muscle. She knew every line and bulge, every detailed hair out of place. While others had to stare at him, Rapunzel was quick to outline the position and begin to fill in with details, glancing over at him every once in a while.

She tried to ignore the rather inappropriate images that popped into her head, the way her eyes traveled down his body hungrily. She couldn't remember the last time they had been intimate and she had missed the connection they shared but every time he went to take off her clothes she could hear her step mother's words in her head. The awful woman made sure to point out all her flaws and problems then leave with an 'I love you'. It was sickening.

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a moment trying to fight back tears. When she opened them, blue eyes met hers and he gave her a wink and a signature smirk. While still holding his pose, he flexed his muscles for her, including his thighs. It brought her eyes down to where his manhood was barely hidden underneath the white scarf. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as images filtered through her head. She knew what that part of him looked like too. Suddenly, her sweater felt warm and her womanly parts tingled.

Focus. She needed to focus.

Jack was glad to see her actually trying in her art. He knew that at the very least she would be more inclined to sketch and put feeling into it again if she had something she cared about in front of her. What he wasn't prepared for was having to watch her expressions on her face while he had to hold a rather tell all pose. Before when he had first done this, he was so embarrassed and mortified at the girl of his dreams was seeing him naked and posing for an art class. Seeing him naked was one thing because that usually meant she was too, but sitting awkwardly in front of a class for money? That embarrassment was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had avoided eye contact and was defiantly not thinking of anything except that there was no way she was going out with him now.

This time he made the mistake of watching her face. This time instead of flirty giggles and funny faces to make him mess up, she blushed for entirely different reasons. He knew that look in her eye. He had seen it time and time again. While she was not one to initiate their sexual moments, she was certainly a very willing participate. Her eyes were darken to a forest green, her lips would part slightly and she would dart out her little pink tongue to sooth them. Her blush stained her freckled nose, reaching her ears and sometimes even down to the tops of her perfect breasts. He felt a familiar stirring underneath the thin scarf.

Oh god, he had to stop thinking like this.

Think of Hiccup! Fuck that only reminded him of freckles. She had freckles other places too. A cute one right on the inside of her thigh…

"Mr. Frost, please try to stay in the position as long as possible." The professor said, glancing at the way his arms had slackened, and his thighs shifted.

"Okay." He replied.

New tactic. Think of gross bad things. Come on Jack, think!

Gothel naked.

Yep, potential boner is gone.

He glanced up at Rapunzel once more, watching as her face concentrated hard, her lips under the abused of her teeth in her focus. She was beautiful. She just didn't know it. He had adored her since the first time he saw her at that gallery. She was dressed modestly yet was a beam of sunlight amongst the other girls. Everything about her was perfect to him. Even her little habits, the way she kicked off her shoes whenever she was outside. Even when she woke up in the morning or was sick as a dog. It didn't matter. She would always be beautiful to him.

"Mrs. Crood?" a familiar voice called from the door way. Jack looked over to see a very serious Hiccup. At least he was trying to be but the white haired male could see the twitch of his mouth and how he was trying not to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Mr. North needs your assistance with the theater departments set. He said only you have the eye he needs to make the scene look perfect." Hiccup gave an innocent smile that followed the blatant flattery. Most of that had been a lie. North was glad to help get Rapunzel out of her funk so he agreed to get Jack out of his embarrassing side job.

"Me?" she gushed, "Oh, tell him I'll be right there! Okay, class be ending early today. I want you to take your art home and put the finishing touches on it. I expect to see all of them finished on my desk tomorrow. Don't leave anything in the classroom that you need." She grinned and grabbed her things and was out the door with Hiccup in a flash, barely remembering to lock the door behind her.

Everyone began filing out, packing all their things away and giving their waves and thank yous to their model as they passed by. Jack still sat on the stool, this time covering himself with his arms over the scarf. Finally when the last person had left, Rapunzel stood from her seat. The door closed with an audible click of the lock in place. She walked up to him shyly, but couldn't help but grin at him before laughing.

"Why are you up there, Jack?" she said, still not believing he would put himself in front of everyone again. Jack smirked and shrugged.

"Thought it might be fun the second time around." He replied. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him, "And I thought it would make you feel better."

Her smile was softer this time, filled with gratitude and sadness, "You could tell?"

He placed his forehead on hers, enjoying the way she leaned her body into him so that she stood between his knees, her hands rested comfortably on his thighs.

"Of course I could, Punzie." He said softly, "She really got to you. You don't know how much I wanted to just punch her these past weeks."

Rapunzel chuckled humorlessly, "I think I do."

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, "I think everything you do and everything you are is beautiful. Fuck what she says."

The blonde giggled, "Jack." She scolded lightly. He laughed along with her.

His lips met hers again, his hands placed on either side of her face, holding her to him as if she would pull away. She had no intention to do so but it didn't mean he had to let go. Their soft kiss grew as the missed heat sparked between them. Lips opened for each other, tasting and exploring moist caverns and returning in like. Her hands gripped his thighs, her blunt nails pushed against his muscle. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, dragging and sucking it lightly before letting go. It was a trick that he got his knees weak and his cock pulsed. His dark blue yes met dark forest green, both half mass in a mist of hazy sexual frustration. A smirk found its way to lips,

"Let's fuck." He whispered, his hot breath on her pouted swollen lips. She gasped at his vulgarity, hitting his chest softly with an open palm.

"Jack, language."

He chuckled darkly at her innocence. Despite being in college, Rapunzel was still a good girl inside. She liked go to parties and dance. She didn't mind drinking a little bit but still had fun her own way. She never swore and when she did it was serious, dead serious. A part of the great thing about Rapunzel was that no one knew what she was like behind closed bedroom doors. The insatiable, ready to try anything woman was saved just for him.

"Ive wanted you for weeks." He said against her lips, grabbing the end of her sweater in his hands as he did so. His kisses were full of passion and want, he trailed his lips from her lips to her jaw down to her ear. "I want you now." He nibbled on her ear lobe and a soft gasp sucked through her lips. He felt her tremble, he wondered if he kept at it her knees would give out. As much as he liked to see how far he could push her, he was also tired of waiting. He pulled way and lifted her sweater over her head and chucked it to the floor. He never hated articles of clothing as much as he did these past weeks. While he never liked other men ogling what was his, he was sure as hell was allowed to.

Twin mounds greeted his eyes and he noticed then that she wore no bra that day, instead he had taken not only her sweater but the tank top she had underneath it as well. The fact that they were both naked in the same room watching each other with other people around made him harder than he thought was possible. His erection stood proud, bobbing against his abdomen between their bodies; the scarf had fallen away long before then.

He groaned and grasped the round flesh in both hands, squeezing lightly before he dipped forward to take a dusty pink peak into his hot mouth. She was panting for him, her moans as he tugged and played with her, his hands remembering the feel of her after days of celibacy. Not just any celibacy, it was days of being without her. Weeks without hearing her moan his name, without touching her, without worshiping her body and sinking himself inside her.

It was his turn to gasp as he felt her small fingers trail up the protruding vein of his shaft before wrapping around him. God damn it. It felt amazing. He felt like a teenager again, learning what it meant to be touched by a female. It was erotic as it was slightly embarrassing. He knew his endurance had taken a turn for the worst after waiting so long. He would have to make do. His lips found hers, his hands massaging her breasts as she pumped him. After a moment or two, her small fist was too much and he had to stop before this all ended way too quickly.

He trailed his hands down her small waist to her skirt. He thought about pushing them down but instead he grabbed the white silk scarf that barely stayed on the end of his thigh. With a quick motion he had captured both her petite wrists with the material, tying it so she could not pull them through yet was not hurting her. She looked down at her hands for a moment, her mind not processing what had just happened. He smirked playfully, an erogenous sight.

"Let's play a game." He said softly, he shoved her long peasant skirt down her thighs along with her underwear. They fell to the ground with a 'whoosh' of fabric. "The rules: no touching me and you must do exactly as I say, rewards will follow."

She blushed and gave a nod. He smiled at her before pulling the scarf up so her hands were over head as he stood to his full height. He smashed his lips onto her in a heated exchange, begging for her full attention while devouring her as well. He led her backwards with his other hand on her waist until her backside it the desk. She gasped at the cold on her flesh and he smiled against her lips.

"Up." He commanded softly. She sat on the teacher's desk, her embarrassed blush reaching to the tops of her breasts.

"Do you really think we should be doing this here?" she asked. He kissed her neck as his hand snaked its way to her chest, his other still keeping her wrists behind her head.

"The door is locked." He sucked lightly on her supple flesh leaving a small circular mark just above her breast. "And the next class doesn't come for another hour and a half."

"You planned all this didn't you?" she said, allowing him to push her back so she laid flat on the desk, her knees hanging over the edge where he stood between her thighs. He tilted his head as he looked down at her. Her bun had fallen long ago leaving her locks in a cascade of gold around her head like a halo.

Her skin was flawless and tanned, her body petite and curvy. Despite their lack of intimacy, she was shaven and bare for him. She looked like a fallen angel he decided to corrupt, the white scarf around her wrists only enhanced the image in his head; it made him shiver with delight. He was always one for a bit of mischief.

He hummed, "Yes but I thought we'd at least make it back to your place." He kissed his way down her body, nipping and licking his way to the most aching part of her. He usually took great pride in his foreplay but it wasn't like they had time to spare plus if he got any harder without release they might have to rush him to an ER.

He gave her glistening folds a languid lick. She cried out in delight, her dainty toes curled. He continued to taste her, he could hear her nails scraping against the desk. While he loved the way she usually clutched his hair, the sound was pleasing enough. He pulled himself away from his dessert, allowing her to watch him lick his lips clean. He felt her shudder and knew the she was more than ready for him.

He lined himself up with her entrance before pushing in. He planned on going slow, planned on drinking it all in but as soon as her heat clenched around the head of him, he pushed himself forward with a hard thrust until he was seated deep inside her. She cried out her ecstasy and he knew that it had been way to long of a break for them because her walls already fluttered around him and her back arched.

His male pride shown with his grin before he began to piston himself in and out of her tight sheath. She was more than a fallen angel, being inside of her was like his own piece of heaven. When she took the chance to lift her knees a bit so he could go deeper, a thought popped into his head. While he knew it probably spelled out his end, he couldn't help but wonder what it was like. He grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her off the desk, and off himself, only to sit down on the cool metal where she once was. He moved up so that he could lay back with her straddling his waist. Her green eyes were wide with surprise and a mix of confusion.

"Ride me." He said huskily. Her eyes widened even more.

She shook her head, her bound hands rested on the middle of his chest, "I-Ive never done this before."

He raised an eyebrow at her before raising her hips up and positioning himself under her, "have you ever had sex on a teacher's desk?"

"No!"

"Then why stop now?"

In a normal situation his logic would've been flawed but this was not a normal moment and she could feel herself hovering over the soft head of him. Merida had told her that she loved to be on top and that Hiccup never minded. Rapunzel had always been worried that she might hurt him or worse, that she would be bad at it and he wouldn't like it. She took a shaky breath before lowering herself down on him. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as he filled her, gravity doing the work for him to reach places in her that she didn't was possible.

She looked down at him and saw that he had thrown his head back, his jaw tight and fingers bit into her hips.

"Punz-z, move." He gritted out, looking up at her as he wall tightened around his cock with every sound and wiggle she made.

He guided her pace at first with his hands but soon she was taking her own pace, riding him with abandon. Using her thighs she would lift up to the point where he thought he would fall out before falling back down with a slap of flesh on flesh. It was sublime. Her small bound hands steadied her movements by resting on his chest, her bouncing breasts pushed together. The look of sexual frenzy, her mouth letting out moans and cries as she rode herself to oblivion. She threw her head back as her sheath squeezed him tight, letting out a scream of his name; she had pulled him with her.

He grabbed her hips and shoved her down on him, throwing his own head back and grunting at the force in which he shot inside her. He saw stars behind his eyelids and he wasn't sure waiting so long was bad thing anymore if it felt that good in the end.

Rapunzel let herself fall on him, her bound hands went over her his head so she could comfortably lay on his chest, her heavy breath against his neck. Both their hearts beat hard against each other, her breasts pillowed against the hard plain of muscle. Both had their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. Breaths mingled and bodies barely moved.

"By…the way…" Rapunzel gasped out, "This is…not becoming…a thing."

"Damn..it…"


	7. Movie Night (M)

He missed the feel of her in his arms, the smell of her shampoo. It was torture being away from her for so long. But he really couldn't complain, it was his fault that she got into trouble in the first place.

He had convinced his goody-two shoes girlfriend to sneak out to a concert with him and their friends on a school night. He didnt expect into be on a school night, it just so happened that Aster played on Thursday not Friday like he had thought. Who has a concert on Thursdays anyway? She had snuck out of her house and stayed out till midnight. The bad part was when she went to sneak back in and her father had walked into her room at the exact same time.

She was grounded for a week. No cell phone, no going out after school, no computer. Despite it being a senior in high school, she obeyed her parents and the only time they talked or saw each other was in classes and at lunch. He honestly thought he would go crazy. He didnt realize how much he relied on just hearing her voice or holding her longer than a quick hug between classes.

When she was finally free, he demanded that they have a movie night. Honestly it was just supposed to just be them, but Merida over heard 'movie night' and was quick to say she had a bootleg version of some action flick.

So he found himself sitting on the ground in front of the large television, his back against the furniture and his girlfriend sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Hiccup and Merida took their place on the couch, leaning against each other and sharing popcorn.

"That's impossible." Hiccup mumbled as he watched the protagonist get shot in the arm yet had the ability to climb up a chain link fence as he fled.

"It's a moo'vie, es not real." Merida whispered back, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"You think they'd at least try to—"

"Can you turn off your brain for half a second and just enjoy the movie?" Jack commented, leaning back his head to give Hiccup a smirk.

Rapunzel giggled, holding the blanket closer around them. He had grabbed the biggest blanket and put it around his shoulders so that it encased both of them as she held the ends. She was so small, her legs not as long as his with their bare feet poking out of the thick cloth. Well only her toes could be seen.

He held her close to himself from under the blanket, leaning his head against hers as she leaned back on him. God he had missed her. She smelled of roses and sunflowers, her skin was soft like silk and her body fit perfectly against him.

A mischievous smirk slipped onto his lips as that thought circled around in his brain. Honestly he couldn't remember the last time they had been alone. A week? Two weeks? He almost groaned at the thought that he had not seen her naked in over two weeks. It was unheard of! A crime against humanity! Wicked thoughts filtered through his mind, his hands in folded from his forearms under the blanket to hold her waist.

The blonde didnt even flinch but instead gave a squeal of surprise when the bad guy got the drop on the good guy.

"You can't shoot ack'urately like tha'." Merida mumbled. Hiccup smiled and through a popcorn at her,

"Who's over analyzing now?"

Jack moved his hands down her waist until they rested on her thighs. It was then that she paused and looked back at her boyfriend, "are you uncomfortable?" She whispered.

"Nope." He replied, kissed her nose. She smiled and turned back to the movie.

He had to hold back a chuckle. His hands moved to gently run the pads of his fingers along the hem of her skirt, grazing her bare skin softly. She shifted a bit but not away. Good sign. He watched the screen yet didnt see the movie, sliding his hand up her thigh, palm flat against her flesh, pushing up her skirt. She gave a soft gasp.

"Jack what are you—"

"Shhh." He hushed in her ear, "Im watching a movie." He whispered.

Her cheeks darkened.

One hand was caressing the skin of her thigh, running a digit over the lining of her panties. The other hand had made its way under her shirt. She shuddered at the feel of his cool hands, her body warming as desire pooled into her lower abdomen. She had missed her boyfriend for the last week. Their kisses and touches were too fleeting. Se couldn't even call him or go over to his house. They hadn't made love in awhile either because of midterms. Her parents were strict about school nights and the importance of good grades. Jack, however, was not.

"You can't—" she pulled the end of the blanket up to her mouth to cover up a hushed moan as large hand found its way under her bra, cupping her breast. "Not with Hiccup and Merida here." She whispered.

He kissed her temple, "The blanket is cover us. They won't know, well, unless they hear you."

She let out an 'eep', his thumb brushing over a hardened peak, rolling it between his fingers. She trembled in his arms, holding the blanket tighter around them. His lips tugged her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it playfully. She felt like putty in his hands, a shiver down her spine as he dragged a digit over her clothed center. She was already wet for him, seeping through the only barrier between her and his talented fingers.

"Is this all for me?" He whispered into her ear, humor on the edge of his words. She looked over at him in shock at his dirty words, her blush had darkened several shades. He chuckled. The masculine sound did nothing to calm her down. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened with desire.

"Ya okay, Punzie?" Merida asked looking down at her friend, "Es et too violent?"

"No! I mean no, it's fine. Heh heh, why do you ask?"

"You keep gasping." Hiccup piped up.

"Oh sorry, I…uh…Jack keeps touching me with his cold feet." She gave a half hearted fake laugh. Both friends rolled their eyes. A piece of popcorn hit the top of Jacks head, bouncing off his white locks.

"Leav' 'er alone, Frost, let 'er watch dae movie."

Another crash and burn of a car had their attention again. Jack leaned down and put his lips to her ear, "Youre gonna pay for that one." He whispered with a smirk.

His hand moved to the waist band of her panties before dipping down underneath them. His finger found her dripping core. He grazed his touch over the little bundle of nerves before spreading her, a nibble finger dipped inside.

She gasped, her hand went up to cover her mouth as that same finger pumped in and out of her. She wanted to across her ankles, she wanted to be able to moan out loud but she had no luxury. Not with her friends right behind her. But if she was honest with herself, the fact that he was getting away with touching her like this right in front of other people only heightened her pleasure. She has always been adventurous, always loved new experiences. While this wasnt usually what she had in mind, she couldn't complain either.

Another finger joined the first, his hand on her breast squeezed and teased her sensitive nipples. She didnt know how long he was expecting her to last under his attention. She could only out small mewls and moans behind covered lips. She could feel him hard against her backside, his member pressed against the front of his jeans in need. She shuddered, thinking of how her body begged for something thicker than his fingers inside her. His thumb brushed against the button of nerves and she let out a cry.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, looking over at them sitting shrouded in the large blanket. Rapunzel searched her mind for an excuse and looked up and saw the main love interest was holding a gun to the protagonist.

"I…I just can't believe she's a bad guy!" She cried, his fingers trailed up her folds and began to rub the bundle of nerves with slick pads. Her toes curled.

"I know right?" Jack chimed in, no one caught the husky timber of his voice except for Rapunzel.

"It was kinda obvious, she appeared every time something bad happened." Hiccup countered. Another intense moment of dialogue continued.

Jack pulled his fingers from her panties, removed his hand from under her shirt. He turned the blonde around so that he could easily pick her up bridal style, standing and heading for the stairs.

"Where are ya goin'? It's not oaver yaet." Merida called after them.

Jack never stopped, barely looking over his shoulder and giving Hiccup a knowing smirk filled with wicked mischief. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the movie.

"Leave it alone Merida, Jack not one to sit still during movies."

Hiccup knew exactly why.

They barely made it to the boys bedroom, the lights stayed off and the door slammed closed behind him. His mouth found hers, slamming against their softness with eager passion. She didnt protest. She pulled his shirt up, he helped her tug it over his head before her hands were all over him. He smiled against her lips, pushing her back before picking her up and placing her on top of his desk. Papers, pencils and books were shoved off and to the floor. Neither flinched as he tasted her, his mouth begging for attention and for her own slick appendage to come play. Both forgot they needed to breathe. Blunt nails raked over his nipples, they hardened at the mix of pain and pleasure.

His hands shoved her skirt up, grabbing her panties and yanking them down her legs. Her own hands were undoing his jeans, pulling at his boxers until his cock sprung forth. He was thick and hard for her, the head of him glistened with pre-cum. Neither bothered with foreplay, neither cared. Both had been teased enough. He pulled her hips toward him, positioning himself at the center of her before shoving himself inside.

"Fuck me.." He gasped. She was hot and wet, engulfing him in a tight grip that felt like heaven.

She gasped at the intrusion, throwing her head back. He began to pound into her, taking her more desperately that he had imagined they would be after so long of being apart. He thought they would be gentle and bask in the reunion but instead they went at it like to two horny teenagers they were. He hooked her legs over his arms, holding onto the edge of the desk as she held onto him. Her nails raked against his back, red welts decorated his pale skin.

He shuddered, each thrust of his cock hit the end in her making her cry out each time.

"Jack!" She cried, barely holding on the closer she got to her end. She didnt expect him to reply by leaning back enough so he could move her legs onto his shoulders. The new angle made her see stars, her flexibility allowed her to bask in the pleasure.

"Cum for me, Punzie." He whispered, his voice punctuated with each thrust.

Somehow the dirtier his words were, the more the good school girl was turned on. A few thrusts later her walls fluttered around him, gripping him in her orgasm. She screamed out his name and he loved it. He always loved how vocal she was, how passionately she responded to him. He had the scratch marks to prove it.

He came himself not moments later, pulling her close as he spilled inside her. He groaned into her neck, taking in her after sex scent of feminine musky and flowers. After a moment of taking time to breath properly, he picked her up and placed them on his bed. Neither cared that she still had her clothes on, her panties hanging off her ankle. Or that he had his jeans on still. Both smiled in the after glow.

She pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried he had hurt her.

"I wanted to see the end of the movie."

He chuckled. "My climaxes were better."

He received a slap on the chest and a giggle.


	8. My Winter God (M)

**Greek God AU - Jackunzel**

_One: If I could. I would nail these hands to the edges of stars, I would sacrifice this body to the sky hoping to resurrect someone spiteful enough to not care about you anymore. _

Temples grew weary after a while, sacrifices became mundane and prayers floated into the north wind like crumpled leaves, forgotten and unimportant. It was a wonder how he had become so flippant about things that meant to the world to him just decades ago. When he was just a spirit, he longed for the power that came with prayers; that came with believers and sacrifices. He would roam the towns, move among the people all dressed in colors and silk, play tricks on the humans for his own entertainment. They couldn't see him anyway. Once he had taken the place of the old god Boreas, it was his sole job to send the North winds and being winter to the earth.

He was built temples in the countries that had heavy snow fall, his name was revered. The fear for their crops and lively hoods was the catalyst to sacrifices and prayers. He used to love the feel of his power surging through him, he was invincible for the world and mankind could not continue without him. He brought the rains and the snow, the spring and new life was not possible without him.

That changed when he saw her.

She was beautiful, dressed in long skirts of silk and scarfs. She had the air of royalty, the purity of a temple maiden and the beauty of Aphrodite herself. Her golden hair could not be woven by Athena; her rosy lips were envied by the flowers themselves. Her skin was kissed by the sun itself, glowed like the stars and her emerald eyes matched the spring itself. She was perfect and he was infatuated.

Since she had placed a golden chalice at his alter in her small city, her hands bent together in a prayer. A cloak of white and purple kept her from the cold, yet her eyes lashes were decorated with snowflakes, her cheeks were red from the winds. She prayed for a nice winter, prayed for the sickness of her people because she could never ask of anything for herself. No she was far too good for that.

He had come to her that day, dressed in his usual blue and whites with a midnight blue cloak of his own. She looked at him with wide green eyes, those lips parted in a lovely 'o' as she gazed upon him. He knew he was beautiful, very few gods were not. A mess of white hair blown by the winds, tall and lean with pale winter skin; his smile was white with fresh snow. She was as in awe of him as he was of her.

They met every day, seeing each other and talking about things that he did not know he cared about. She would braid his hair as he laid his head in her lap, the silk of her fingers ran over his scalp softly. She held his heart in her hands the moment she said his name. There were days where messengers had to retrieve him, remind him of his duty to the lands. He would kiss her good bye and disappear in a wind of snowflakes.

"Why must you always leave?" she asked, leaning back into the coolness of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Because without me, the spring would never come." He replied.

"And what if I don't want the spring to come?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Jack chuckled, tilted her head to the side to take her lips for his own She always tasted like warm honey. She turned in his arms so that she could wrap them around his neck, their kiss set fire to his loins and he wondered just how human she was to be able to cast such a spell over him.

"Promise me something Rapunzel." He breathed against her lips, she shivered.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will always come here, that you will always be mine." He whispered, his eyes looking into hers. She smiled beautifully for him,

"I promise."

_Two: Staple me to a cross, pierce my side with a broken promise and I will bleed all the crippled reasons why you deserve one more chance. _

One day she did not come.

The spring had come and started to melt his snow from the ground, the temple was decorated in trinkets and silks for a beautiful winter of soft winds and mild snow. None of them knew that the winter god had fallen in love with their mortal princess. None of them knew how she had gentled his hand and his soul, causing the winter fall down like feathers and the winds to brush against skin like a caress. When she did not come, he felt panic set into his bones. He searched for her, flying around the city with the wind of his feet, passing merchants and homes. He went to the large estate of the king and queen, a castle built for generations to come and fill the halls with new royalty for the future.

His blue eyes widened as he walked into her garden. She spoke of it fondly in their time together and it was the only other place he knew her to be.

There in the middle of the new flowers and greenery sat his princess, her hands clasped in the large ones of a mortal male. He was dressed in armor, furs decorated his body like battle prizes. He smiled at her and spoke in soft tones, running a thumb over the top of her hand.

Rage boiled under the god's skin, jealousy rose like bile in his stomach. They could not see him unless he came to them as mortal for they were not on his sacred grounds. He could see them though, the way she smiled at him and laughed at his words. He felt as if they were laughing at him, their eyes looked at each other and for the first time in centuries, he felt truly powerless.

_Three: Loving you was the last thing I felt really good at. _

The winter god watched them for a while longer, unable to truly believe his eyes. She had told him that she loved him; she had promised him that she was his. Yet he watched as the mortal man dipped down and placed a kiss on her lips, touching her face with reverence. She gazed up at the man much like she did when in his own presence and he knew he could watch no longer.

He never saw the way her smile fell when the man was not looking.

The winter spirit retreated to his temple, his favorite out of all the ones in the world. It was his favorite because it was the only one that held any true treasure, the only one that contained something worth living for. As soon as his bare feet touched down on marble, a howl of rage uncontainable bounced off the temple walls like thunder. The jealousy inside him burst out in blind anger, he forgot what anger looked like anymore. He had forgotten what it had felt like. It was only when he had once been human, a warrior in his own right, did he know what it meant to be so filled with ire that it seared his bones.

_Four: You want to know how I got these scars? You see I ripped every last piece of you out of my smile._

Pottery was shattered against walls, jewelry mangled and scattered across the floor. Marble cracked and froze over under his feet. Every silk and cloth was ripped; icicles grew from the ceiling as if wanting to touch the angered man. He had no idea that the storm inside the temple doors matched the one outside.

_Five: I whispered you star dust!_

The winter had struck the city like a tidal wave, the life that had once been growing curled away from the cold and was suffocated in its bite. Every petal of flower had frozen over and turned into snowflakes. The wind pressed down on the mortals, sending their city into chaos in the middle of a sunny day. The clouds had taken the sky and Apollo had lost his job as they covered the rays of gold with darkness. Trees broke, houses creaked, hail stormed the roofs and the people feared.

_Six: I spoke you into sunflowers!_

No longer was the winter a lover but instead had turned into a demon, tearing out the roots of flowers it had made room for. There was no room for flowers. Flowers reminded him of her; their petals of her lips and their stems of her eyes. They were a reminder of a woman who had taken his heart and crushed it under a soft palm. He froze over the wines, destroyed the bowls of fruit and severed the flowers of their heads like convicted murderers. Their golden and pink blood splattered across the mayhem of the marble floor. Even in such destruction, they still looked beautiful.

_Seven: I dipped my hands into forever, I touched you infinity, treated you like you were the last molecule of oxygen inside of a gas chamber. I was good to you. _

"Jack!" a feminine voice called over the winds that howled inside his prison. "Jack! Please!"

The white haired god turned around slowly, his glowing blue eyes took her by surprise and set fear down her spine. His feet floated off the ground, his cloak billowed around him in winds of his own creations, his hair was tossed, his lips scowled. He looked at her the way a spurned man looked at an unfaithful wife. A mix of hurt, pain, jealousy and disgust. She froze under his gaze, too shocked to move. Her own silks of her white dress twirled around her, her hair was blown like golden curtains in a storm.

Even now, even in her betrayal, she looked beautiful. She looked at him like he was her last prayer. He had loved her. He had comforted her. He had given her everything, given her his time, his power, his heart and soul. She had calmed the storm inside him, given him something to care about more than he cared about himself and he loved giving her the power.

He let his feet touch the ground again, stalking toward her. His feet crushed the pottery, the glass and other offerings he had destroyed under his heel. Spikes of white frost shot out with every step in his anger. The princess was still frozen in place, unable to move in her fear.

_Eight: You want to know how I got these scars? I swallowed my pride and it clawed its way out of my mouth._

"I gave you everything!" he growled, he looked down at her, the winds circling around them in a cold vengeance. Snow was tossed, ice clung to her clothes. She shivered.

"I had forgotten what it was like to want something with such passion and you! You had dangled the temptation in front of me and ran into another's arms when winter was over! What? Had you expected me to leave with the season? Did you expect my love to be as fleeting as yours? Princess, you tempted with the wrong god."

The winds moved harder, she could hear her people outside the temple scream out their prayers. They had probably all knelt at the marble steps, hoping that the god would hear them. They never knew of her affair with the beautiful god. All they knew was what the god produced for them, she knew him as a man. She felt tears sting her eyes, her hands touched his chest as she looked up at him, hoping to reach him.

"What are you talking about? My feelings are not fleeting! I didn't stop loving you!" she cried over the howl of the north wind trapped in the small space.

He chuckled darkly, humorless in its baritone.

_Nine: I realized I was never really your boyfriend. I was just your fucking height man._

His hair and hers were blown from the ground that spurred his frost, ice circled them both and the room grew to temperature that he had kept a bay in his happiness. She was his happiness and he was nothing more than a passing fancy for the princess. For what did a princess need with a god if she already had everything at her finger tips? He stared into her eyes, filled with unshed tears, her small dainty hands on his powerful chest. He wondered if she could feel the ice encasing his heart.

"Who is he?" he spoke, his eyes glowing with the seas that Poseidon controlled, the ice in his voice was as tangible as his body.

Rapunzel closed her eyes, stray tears trailed down the cheeks he used to kiss. Those lips he used to press against his own were twisted in a frown. Even crying she was radiant and he didn't know what he should do. He never saw her cry, only her smiles were present when she walked into his temple. He wanted enjoy her tears but instead he had to keep his hands at his sides, fingers in fists, to not brush them from her skin.

"Who, Rapunzel!" he bellowed

"A prince from across the ocean!" she said, her own hands had left his skin to hold herself, "My father has arranged for our marriage."

_Ten: I hope your next boyfriend gets small pox!_

He felt his anger rise again, wanting nothing more than to find the man who had kissed the lips that belonged to him and freeze him solid. He wanted Gaia to open the ground and swallow the prince who took such liberties with gods lover. He watched her tremble, look up at him with dewy eyes that reminded him of spring morning. The wind did not stop, the snow in his temple did not melt, he was far beyond saving. He moved to pass the princess, heading for the door. His staff appeared in his hand, ready to be used for anything that tried to stop him.

_Ten: Yes, I said small pox!_

He only stopped then he felt small arms wrap around his middle, a petite warm body press against his back. He looked down at small hands that gripped the silk of his shirt. She held him close to her and he closed his eyes not to shudder at the feel of her so close. He wanted to be able to throw her off him, wanted to be able to push her to the side and ignore her cries but love did not allow him to ever raise a hand to her. His heart stopped him from ever ignoring her cries. It was moments like these that he remembered how much of himself he had sacrificed for her, how the selfish parts of his soul had shed in order to love her the way she deserved. He had offered her everything he had and he began to wonder just who the god was.

"Let go, Rapunzel." He spoke, the winds started to die around them.

"I cant." She replied. "I cant let you hurt him."

Jealousy ate at his insides, a sickness that made his heart scream in protest.

"You dare protect him in front of me?" His voice was a deep growl, his words bitten out between white clenched teeth.

_Ten: I hate you-_

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Jack!" she cried, holding him tighter as if he was the lifeline she needed to breathe with. "You forgot that I'm not just a mortal! I have a duty to my country and he…he is a duty that comes with the crown."

"So you choose a mortal over me?" he breathed.

Her arms loosened, knowing he was no longer walking towards the door. Her strength was gone, her will had left her and when he turned to gaze at her, she had taken a step back. Her golden hair was in disarray from his winds. Her bare feet stood among the wreckage, flower petals and snow were the only things that made the damage bearable. She looked up at him, holding herself.

"You're a god." She gave me a broken smile, her eyes shone with emotion. "I can't keep you. I will grow old and die and you will continue living. In a perfect world I would choose you every time, but you cant choose me. Not if you cant promise me forever."

_Ten: But I still miss you-_

His soul screamed for her, her words broken him more than her mortal marriage vows. It tore at his insides to know that she was fleeting. To know that she had an hourglass that was still pouring sand towards her demise. He had never thought about her ever leaving. He was never rational to begin with. His time was spent for entertainment, waiting for the next trick to play. When he became a god his entertainment was the mortals themselves, their habits and beliefs. Never had he thought about the future, when he fell in love with her the future always had her in it. The fact that it wouldn't be possible never crossed his mind.

It is never logical to cut off the most important parts of himself and place them in hands that shake and tremble.

He walked toward her; his staff fell to the floor with a resounded hollowness. He placed his hands on either side of her face and placed his lips onto hers with fever. He was like a starving man tasting his first meal, a suffocating mortal at the last tempt for oxygen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands pressed her against him, feeling every curve against the hard plains of his body. She tasted like honey, a sweetness that the gods would go to war over. She was everything he ever wanted and he would not lose her. Not now. Not ever.

_Ten: And a part of me still loves you-_

He pulled away, looking at her with intense blue eyes.

"I will not let you marry the mortal." He spoke. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest,

"Jack, I have to—"

"You promised me." He said, his hands running through a lock of her hair, "And when you promise a god, you have to keep it."

She gulped.

_Ten: It's hard for me to count when I get emotional!_

His eyes flashed, the sound of the wind and mayhem outside the temple died down. The screams and cries of the humans on the steps left their throats. The snow began to settle over the city, the winds blew what was left of the hail away from the town. The spring had been snuffed out yet the patrons of Corona bowed and thanked the god for his mercy. They were a casualty of his anger, a victim to his love sickness. He wondered how the rest of the world fared but pushed it out of his mind. He knew once he left this place, the other gods were going to have a fit over his disturbance. The sprites of spring and the other season gods were not pleased.

Yet he looked at his prize and let a smirk come to his lips.

_Ten: I heard that ninety percent of human interaction in non-verbal so…_

He kissed her hard, picking her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. She gave no protest and he knew that she was not lying. He was her first choice or she would've never been so swayed by his words and actions. She did not respond as such to the mortal who vied for her attention. He placed her on top of the golden alter that was built for his sacrifices, broken vases and glass glittered the floor. His feet held no mark and he made sure she was not harmed.

He looked into hers eyes, drinking in the way she looked so innocent and saintly, dressed in white and sitting upon the golden table. He began to undress in front of her, pulling strings and loosening bands so that her silks fell to the ground. She watched in awe and lust, his alabaster skin glowed. Every muscle stretched and bunched with each movement. She had usually forgotten he was a god when they spent their days together, very rarely was she reminded by his power since he did not want to scare her away. Now she could see why mortals were drawn to them, why demigods existed. They were made predators, beautiful to lure in their pray. He was daunting. Her eyes widened when they landed on the most secret part of him. It stood at attention; the head of him blushed as the blood rushed under the soft skin. She was not sure what he planned but she was sure that _that_ could not fit inside her.

He stepped up to her; she looked up at him for direction.

"Touch me." His voice as a husky timber that sent shivers down her spine.

Her hands reached to his flesh, the soft pads of her fingers against his skin felt like a warm candle. His eyes closed, her hands explored every dip and line of his chest, trailing down until she touched the head of him hesitantly. He hissed. She tested the feel by wrapping her hand around him, squeezing the hard rod. She had never seen a man naked this up close before and surely never touched one.

He watched her with half lidded eyes before putting his hands on either side of her legs, resting his weight on the golden altar. He kissed her, pushing her back onto her back as he did so. Swift hands divested her of her silk dress, pulling and untucked until she laid bare before him. In their months together they never had gone beyond touching and kissing. To see her bare before him, he had to take a step back and bask in the glory of the picture before him.

Her golden hair fell around her. Her naked body glowed and her eyes were filled with lust. She lay on his altar with a rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Jack," she pleaded, "don't just stare." Her blush darkened. He laughed.

"Why not?" He said, climbing over her so that his body covered hers. "You are my offering tonight."

She sighed as his hands found her breasts, a perfect fit or his palms. He nipped and suckled at her flesh, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

"And every night for eternity." He whispered against her flesh.

Nimble strong fingers found their place between her thighs, dipping into the honey that dripped for him and him alone. She gasped at the intrusion, unsure of the feeling. It was new and odd but not unpleasant. Moans and cried bounced off the walls as he readied her for him, his mouth paying homage to her breasts. Her hands had found their way to his white locks, holding on as new sensations ripped through her.

He felt her walls grip at his fingers, he played with the small bundle of nerves that was swollen for his attention. He was settled between her thighs and when she gripped his hair hard, her walls fluttered around his digits, he kissed her hard. He used her orgasm to distract her, moving himself inside her while she rode out the waves of pleasure. He swallowed her yelp of surprise and pain, her maiden head torn.

He pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes closed tight.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her cheeks and jaw. She nodded.

He started to move his hips slowly, biting back a moan. He had not taken pleasure in a woman for hundreds of years but he never remembered any of them being this warm, in casing his cock in a tight grip of flame.

It wasn't long before she began to cry out in her pleasure again, holding on to her god as he quickened his pace, slamming into his beloved mortal with abandon. She screamed his name to the heavens and he swore that the other gods must've heard her. Over and over he took her, allowing her to hold onto him, wrap her legs around him as if he was the only thing keeping her on earth. The altar had began to frost around the base, she felt him cool under her hands as well as inside her as he got closer to his completion.

The temperature difference made her tremble with delight before that tight coil inside her released. She screamed his name, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He pumped into her, basking in her tight heat for a moment longer before he came as well. A groan into her neck, his hands gripped her hips flush against him with his manhood deep inside her. The room was covered in a sheen of frost, small snow of flakes floated around them.

She took gulps of needed air.

"Will it always be…like that..?" She breathed.

He let out a masculine chuckle.

"Better." He replied, "Just as long as you are mine, princess."

The winter god and his mortal slept in each others arms as spring blossomed outside.

_(Poem: Scars by Rudy Francisco) _


	9. Little Red Riding Hood (T violence)

**Little Red Riding Hood AU - Jackunzel**

**"**Do you understand, Flower?"

Green eyes met the muddled brown, an angular face framed by a mess of wire like black curls. Her step mother wore her usual champagne colored dress, embroidered with gold, an expensive material saved only for her. Rapunzel had been gifted her purple corseted dress by a nice woman in town, her husband was the owner of the on,y book store within miles.

The town itself was a mile from the isolated home of the girl and her mother, a single dirt road lead to it. The forest started the opposite way, its presence was dark and mysterious, its aura seemed to keep the villagers at bay. No one dared to go in especially close to dusk. Yet her step mother had been jumpy all day, her yes shifting and scared at any knock. Rapunzel figured that she owed money again to someone or other and now it was up to her to go deliver goods to some old woman who lived on the edge of the forest.

"Stay on the path, look for a small cabin." Rapunzel repeated.

"And?" The woman glared down at the girl. The blonde flinched.

"Don't go in, leave the basket and come straight home."

The woman smiled and opened a beautiful red cloak and put it over the girls shoulders. She tied it and put the hood up so that it covered the golden locks of her step daughter. The end of the cloak brushed the ground, keeping her warm and hidden.

"Keep the cloak on, it will keep you safe." She said, completely serious.

Rapunzel left the warmth of her home, confining shoes crunched on newly forming snow. She flinched. She was never a fan of the winter, enjoyed the sun too much to welcome the cold. She looked out to the forest that stood tall, the sun was at its highest and illuminated the dirt path just before it disappeared through the dark shade of pines and oaks. She took a deep breath and began her trek, clutching a basket in her hand.

The forest was darker than she remembered. She hadnt been through here in years and she had been with her step mother at the time. The trees felt like they were reaching out at her, their branches were long and sharp. The winter had set in and dusted the floor with rotting leaves and frost. The arms of the forest started to go bare and sharp. She kept her eyes ahead, hoping to the gods that her mother was right when she said the cloak would keep her safe.

The blonde looked at the basket in her hands, tempted to move aside the checkered cloth to see what was inside. Honestly she believed her mother was involved in witch craft. That's what the villagers thought. Most felt bad for her since she was adopted by the woman but she was one of the few in the girls home who ever got adopted. She couldn't complain. She took a deep breath and kept walking, the sun had already set.

"I'll be fine." She mumbled to herself, "I'll get to the cabin and go straight home."

A wolf howled in the distance. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"W-where its warm and-and safe…"

Leaves rustled.

Rapunzels hands shook.

"I can do t-this."

Growling rumbled around her. Her feet froze, a shiver shot down her spine. Her green eyes were wide with fear, her mouth slightly open. She slowly turned around and her eyes fell on a set of dark eyes. Multiple sets as they stalked out of the brush. Their bodies were large, paws making prints in the dirt and snow. The growls were from deep in their grey chests, their lips twitched and flashed a bit of sharp teeth.

Her knees locked, her body shook. She could hear her heart beat in her ears, her stomach dropped. The dangerous canines slowly spread out, watching her as they made sure that when and if their prey began to run, she couldn't out run all of them. It only took one wolf to snap in her direction that had her scream and turn her heal.

Forest green eyes met icy blue.

She gasp and fell back, her knees giving out and sending her to the forest floor. Her red hood had fallen back as she looked up at the imposing figure. He wore a long midnight blue cloak, crossed over the front with an icy pin. His hood was up, framing and casting shadows on his face. He stood tall, bare feet in the snow and his pale hand wrapped around a frosted shepherds hook. His eyes glowed a deep blue in the shadows of his face, his lips pale pink and his jaw angular.

The wolves circled around her, watching her yet seemed to place themselves to stand at the boys side. They stood as if he were apart of their pack, watching her with dark eyes and heads close to the ground as if daring her to try anything.

"W-who are you?"

He blinked, the wolves growled. The boy crouched down, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at her.  
"I should be ask you that." He said, his lips pulled into a lazy smirk, "A girl out in the dark forest by herself. Not very smart."

"I-I was taking something to my…my grandma." She answered, not sure what to call the old woman in the woods. Mother had never said her name.

"No one lives out here." He answered. The wolves began to relax.

"Not true." She countered, brow furrowed, "She lives just at the end of the path."

The boy looked to the wolves who seemed to look to him for instruction. He stood at his full height and offered her a hand. She looked at the pale gesture for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her to her feet. His skin was cold, his fingers soft. It was odd. The wolves moved so they stood around the two like companions watching for strangers rather than the predators they were.

"I will take you there." He said, a mischievous smile glowed white from the shadows of his cloak, "Cant have you being eaten in my forest."

She gulped, "They won't…" She looked at the wolves.

"Not unless I tell them too. The wolves and I kind of have an agreement." He replied.

He began down the trail again, motioning for her to follow. Both cloaks, red and blue, rustled in the winter wind. Her dragged on the floor like a wedding veil, her small body shrouded in warmth. She never lifted the hood back over her head, her blond locks falling down her back in gentle waves.

"What kind of an agreement?" She asked, keeping pace with him.

"They stand in as company and I keep their pack safe from hunters."

She looked over him once more, "Are you from the village?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Are you a hunter?"

"Try again."

"Are you a wood cutter?"

"Hardly."

She hummed in thought, "A hermit?"

"Close."

"I give up! Who are you?" She asked. He chuckled, looking down at her with his baby blue eyes. He stopped walking and leaned down so that his face was a mere inch from hers. She gasped at the proximity and watched him, basket still clutched in her fingers.

"If I tell you, I'd have to keep you." He said, trickery laced his tongue yet his eyes danced in entertainment.

"Than what may I call you?"

He pulled back and kept walking once more, the dirt and snow crunching under his bare feet. Two wolves walked in front of him, three trailed behind them.

"Jack."

"I'm Rapunzel." She said with a friendly smile.

They're walk continued with small conversation here and there, mostly due to Rapunzels dislike for silence. The boy with her couldn't help but open up to her, smiling more genuinely in her presence. It was hard not to with her, she was a bright light much like her deep red cloak in the dark forest. Her smile was infectious and her laugh made him chuckle himself.

"So why are you out here by yourself?" She asked.

"Because people like me tend to be alone." He replied. She pouted cutely, lush red lips pursed.

"That's not fair. You should have some company!" She exclaimed.

She found her back against a tree within seconds, her basket on the ground. She looked up to see Jack staring down at her, blue eyes still bright under the shadows of his hood. He trapped her against the tree, one hand above her head and the other holding his staff out so she could not go by him. He smelled of mint leaves and pine trees. Her body shivered as he got closer to dip his mouth near her ear.

"Are you volunteering?" He whispered. Heat pulled into her lower abdomen.

"I-I-I was saying you must be..be…lonely." She stammered. He chuckled before kissing her jaw softly then her cheek. He pulled back to look at her lips but stopped himself.

"I find ways to entertain myself." He spoke softly, leaning forward. She found her lips parting in anticipation.

A small whine interrupted the moment, Jack faltered.

He turned and looked over at the wolves who were sniffing at the forgotten basket. A couple more whines had he leaving his prey to check out what had made his wolves so distressed. He picked up the basket and removed the checkered cloth and peered inside. His eyes darkened and his mouth was set at a deep line.

"Hey! That's for my grandma!" Rapunzel cried, reaching for the basket. The boy looked her over and took in her appearance with a suspicious gaze.

"Do you know what's in here?" He asked darkly.

"No, mother said never to look inside her deliveries. Just leave it on her door step and go straight home." She replied.

He gave her a smile, "Then were going to play a game, okay?"

Her green eyes brightened, "Okay what kind of game?" She asked.

He covered the contents back up, handing her the basket once more.

"I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. I'm going to go hide and once you reach ten you have to come find me, okay?" He smiled, pulling her hood up to cover her, "if you find me, I'll give you a kiss."

She blushed, "I didnt say I wanted—"

"Close your eyes." He said with one of his mischievous smirks. She pouted but did as she was told.

"One….two….three…"

Once she got to ten she opened her eyes and found herself alone on the dirt path. Not even a wolf was left behind. She looked around for a moment before continuing down the path, calling the name of her new companion. She looked behind trees, in bushes and up on the trees themselves. She saw no sign of the cloaked boy, not even a tail of any of his wolves. She began to think he had played a trick on her and just left her. She sighed in disappointment, dragging her feet a bit. She called his name softly but soon gave up.

In the distance she saw the small rickety cabin, hidden with large stones and trees. She sighed. She could finally go home. She picked up her pace, a smile made its way to her lips. She walked up the door and bent to place the basket on the porch when she realized that the door was slightly ajar, the bottom hinge was dislocated. She blinked in confusion.

"Hello?" She called, not stepping through the door. "Hello? Are you okay?"

No answer.

She looked at the door, thinking on her mothers words but her soft heart couldn't walk away knowing that the old woman might be in trouble. She took a deep breath and pushed the old wood door open. The inside was trailed with dirt and melting bits of frost.

"Hello?" She called again.

The blonde stepped into the cabin. The candles had been blown out but she could see the decoration of bones and many jars along a large wall filled with different materials. Some looked like herbs, others looked fleshy and some had small animals inside. As felt fear creep into her body. She looked away from the wall and kept her eye on the door directly down the only small hall in the cabin. She gripped the wood of the basket handle.

She stood in front of the door, small sounds escaped the room but she couldn't place them. She took a breath and pushed open the door. Her green eyes widened in shock.

The old woman lay on the floor, eyes vacant in death and limbs laying at awkward angles. Her shriveled mouth was slightly agape. The sound she had heard before was the sounds of the wolves feasting on their kill. Her knees shook, her hand over her mouth at the horrific sight. A breeze filtered through the room, the cloaked boy stood over the carcass and his companions.

"What have you done?!" She cried. Eyes filled with fear.

He looked at her with sad yet wise eyes, "Look inside the basket."

She hesitantly pulled the checkered cloth back with shaky hands. The sound of the basket dropping to the floor echoed along with her scream. A small partly open brown package rolled out, the tape pulled back to reveal the reddened, decaying muscle of a human heart inside.

"She was a witch. I heard heard rumors of witch who devoured the hearts of young girls to remain youthful. Since she is not young in looks, I assume your mother does not have a single grey hair."

And just like that her whole world came crashing down. It explained everything. It explained her mother leaving for three or four days at a time, coming back in the middle of the night and every month having a delivery for the old woman. It explained why the villagers were so scared of her mother and why they felt so bad for her. They knew she was nothing but a cover up for the witch. She did the delivery because If someone should find her, it would look like she was the murderer.

She felt her knees start to give out from under her, but before she could hit the dirty floor strong arms pulled her to a hard lean chest. It felt like the wind was underneath her feet and she found herself outside the cabin, her arms still around the boy. She looked up at him. He watched her just as intensely, bodies against each other while the wolves stalked out of the cabin; lips and sharp teeth dyed crimson. The air around them moved by its own accord, the snow lifted and circled them as well.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hands grew chilled as they rested on his chest. He wore a white shirt underneath the blue cloak.

He lifted a free hand to his hood and let it fall back. She gasped.

In the moon light, he glowed like fresh snow. His skin was pale, cheek bones high with a strong jaw. His hair looked like the whitest of silks, moving with the wind. His eyes were an ethereal icy blue that seemed to bore into her soul. She could see the snow flakes and ice crystals along his collar of the cloak, the hood bore the same. His lips were a pale pink and his teeth were perfectly flawless. He looked unreal.

"I go by many names. Jokul Frosti is one you might know me by." He spoke. Her hands reached up to touch his cheek, just making sure this wasnt a dream made from shock.

"The winter spirit." She whispered. He leaned into her touch.

"What white hair you have." Her voice was soft and in awe. Green eyes admiring his features.

He chuckled, "Better for you to spot me with." His voice matched hers, a husky whisper among the winter wind.

"What blue eyes you have."

"Better for me to see you with."

"What cold skin you have."

"Better for you to warm me with."

"What pale lips you have."

"Better for me to kiss you with."

He dipped down and pressed his cold lips to her warm ones, she gasped in surprise at the new sensation. It was a more of a caress, powerful and demanding yet sensually soft as well. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back, allowing her body to arch into him, her red hood falling down to allow the sun kissed locks to blow freely. She gripped his cloak, the winds around them picked up sending snow flakes all about. The wolves howled for their friend and his new companion.

Jack pulled away and looked down at the red cloaked girl,

"You found me and you received your kiss." He spoke, watching her with playful eyes, "I keep good on my promises. And now that you know who I am, I must keep you."

She lifted her into his arms effortlessly and she opened her mouth to protest when she remembered that nothing but a witch was left at home for her. She had no home. No one to call her own. She looked at the boy who held her in his arms, his eyes bright and his heart was good. He had saved her.

"Can a winter spirit love?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck. He looked at her and gave her a genuine smile, leaning his forehead against hers.

"He has eternity to try." He replied, the wind picked up and spun around them. A mess of snow and ice before the two cloaked figure, red and blue, disappeared from the clearing.

The wolves howled once more, a quiet celebration for their pack master and a thank you to the young girl in the red hood


End file.
